Isabella Marie
by mumbo-jumbo
Summary: Boys were just play things when it came to Femme Fatale, Man-eater Isabella Marie. What happens when she sets out to get Edward when he doesn't want to fall for her. Can she seduce him? Can he resist her charms or will he be another fling?
1. Outfit

**Disclamier: ****Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this ****story. The remainder is my original work.**

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks**

_NOTES:_ Bella is more confident than she was in Twilight and way more feminine and semi-girly. She's not as shy or as clumsy. Enjoy.

* * *

1. Outfit

**BPOV**

"Bella are you done yet?" My mom yelled from the stairs.

I stared at the person looking back at me. A pale natural beauty with brown eyes, wearing little to no eyeliner, a small nose, and pink full lips coated with lip gloss. Her long brown mahogany hair cascaded wavily down her back, looking as soft as silk.

She wore a white crew neck top layered with a black leather jacket. Her gray skinny jeans fitted nicely on her hips and legs. Creating curves that weren't really there. Black ballerina flats and matching black jewelry completed her outfit. It was simple yet sexy. She turned away from me the same time I glanced up at my clock, 7:45 not too late nor too early.

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming."

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Leaving Bella Swan behind me and becoming the man-eater Isabella Marie.

**EPOV**

"Edwardddd!!" My pixie like sister screeched from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, I don't want to be late for our last three weeks of school."

"How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" I growled at her.

"Simple, Caffeine." Alice explained grinning at me while I walked down the stairs. She was very tiny and petite with small features. I would have never guessed someone that was 4'10 would be as energetic and bubbly as she is. She often reminds me of the Energizer Bunny that just keeps going and going and going...

"Edward," Alice said tapping her foot, snapping me out of my reverie, "I really want to see Jazz already. Are you done yet?"

_You could be so impatient sometimes _I thought to myself, heading to the door. An angry Alice is far more worse than a bubbly energetic Alice.

We arrived at Forks high school in no time thanks to my fast driving and my wonderful Volvo. I parked in my usual spot in between my brother, Emmett's, Jeep Wrangler, and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hales, BMW M3 convertible. But these were normal cars in Forks high school since every ones parents here were rich. To my far right there was 2007 Bentley Continental GT, which belonged to a boy in my class named Tyler Crowley. And to my far left there was 2008 Cadillac Escalade that belonged to Mike Newton who was on the football team with Emmett.

Looking around the parking lot is when I noticed the silver 2009 Chevrolet Silverado truck, that _she_ was getting out of.

Isabella Marie. She was gorgeous. No model was in comparison to her. She ran her hands through her hair as she passed by me. I inhaled at that exact moment and I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Hey Isabella," some freshman boys greeted her as she passed by them.

"Hello Boys." she said seductively flashing them a smile and continued walking towards the building.

I didn't notice I was still staring even after she entered the building, until Emmett's booming voice erupted behind me.

"Jeez Emmett. Do you want to give me a heart attack before school started?" I fumed.

"Sorry dude. I was just wondering where were Alice and Rose headed to in such a hurry."

I looked in the direction Emmett's finger was pointing, watching Alice and Rosalie rushing into the school building.

"I'm not sure." I said, still in my trance about Isabella Marie.

**BPOV**

I walked into the school building making my way towards my locker. Earning my usual dirty looks form the girls of the school and hoots and hollers from the male population.

I moved here almost a year ago but I barley had any real friends. On my first few days here, I hung around two girls named Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They were both cheerleaders and offered me a spot on the team. I declined though, I wasn't a very coordinated person. But by not wanting to be on the squad was my first strike with Lauren and Jessica. My next two strikes came when I went on a date with both Tyler and Mike, who Lauren and Jessica had crushes on.

After that we barley acknowledge each other, only having awkward conversations and wearing tight smiles. It didn't bother me much though, I wasn't to fond of those bubble heads anyway.

"Good Morning Isabella." I knew who it was before I even turned around, it was Mike. Till this day I always regretted going on that one date with him. Not because of Jessica though, it was because he just wouldn't leave me the hell alone. But being raised to have manners I acknowledged him.

"Hey Mike." I said smiling up at him, fighting back the grimace that wanted to appear on my face. Needing an escape, I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked up at him through my lashes. A smile began pulling at my lips when I was starring up at Mike's stunned face. Meaning my dazzling technique was working.

"It was nice talking to you again Mike. See you later." His mouth hung open but no words came out. I loved the affect I had on the boys at this school.

I turned the corner and walked to the water fountain to get a drink. It was apart of my morning routine. I laughed on the inside when I seen most of the males at the school crowded in the hallway near the fountain. I waved at them, some waved or smiled back, others looked away knowing I knew they were there to watch me take a sip of water. Boys were always so easy to figure out.

I gathered my hair and moved to the opposite side of the face, so that it wouldn't get wet. When the water touched my lips I heard a few gasp form my audience, I let out a quiet giggle and finished drinking.

Turning around I was surprised to be greeted by a small girl with spiky short hair, standing next to a tall beautiful blonde, I've seen them around school a couple of times.

"Hi." The short one said enthusiastically. I was a little shocked, the girls in this school usually didn't talk to me. They only gave me dirty looks and eye-rolls.

"I'm Alice. And I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" She was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement.

"My mom bought it for me when she was on vacation." I glanced up at the blonde then back to the one named Alice. I wonder why they were talking to me.

"Wow it looks great on you. We should totally go on a shopping trip together. Rosalie and I were planning to go on one this weekend." She was rambling, but noticed my confusion when she mentioned the name Rosalie. "Oh yeah, This is my best friend Rosalie Hale. You can call her Rose." Rosalie stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you guys. My names—" Alice cut me off.

"Isabella Marie. I know."

I was surprised they knew who I was but yet still wanted to talk to me. I probably hadn't dated anyone they had crushes on. Rosalie must have seen my astounded expression and thought it was because she knew my name.

"Alice likes to believe she's 'psychic' " She made quotation marks when she said the word psychic.

"I do not," Alice said hitting her playfully, "I just _know_ things." At that moment the bell rang announcing the start of school.

"Isabella you should sit with us at lunch today." Rosalie recommend while Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure." I said, as I walked off to my first class.

* * *

**So far so good?**

**Please Review **

**What do you like and What do you hate?**


	2. Lunch time

**Disclamier: ****Stephenie Meyer owns everything****. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P **

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks**

**Also Thanks for the reviews and or adding my story, they inspire me to work faster and harder. I try to update every week if I can but thanks a lot.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy Tootles...**

* * *

2. Lunch Time

**BPOV**

"Finally." I signed as the bell rung announcing the start of lunch. I packed my bag and walked outside of the class to be greeted by Garrett.

"Hey Isabella." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, while I wrapped my arm around his waist. I've been somewhat dating Garrett for a few days now and he was becoming to be boring. He was very adventurous and came up with the best dates but he couldn't maintain a conversation that well.

"Did you hear about the cat who swallowed a ball of yarn?" he asked.

"No," I said my curiosity getting the best of me. "What happened?"

"She had mittens!" he burst out laughing at his own joke. I smiled to be polite even though the joke wasn't funny at all.

"Garrett," I said sweetly looking at him through my lashes. "These last few days have been a blast."

"I know right. I had—" I raised my hand indicating for him to stop.

"But this," I pointed to him then myself. "Isn't going to work out."

His face fell a little, "Huh?"

"I think we'd be better off as just friends." I paused, "No hard feelings?" I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't be totally crushed. Thankfully he shook his head no and I gave him one last hug, walking alone the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

I walked into the cafe and was bum rushed by that Alice girl again.

"Isabella, I've been waiting for you. Come on." she grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me to our destination. For someone who was so small she was mighty strong.

We stopped in front of a table that sat 2 boys and a girl. The girl at the table was Alice's friend that I met this morning, Rosalie. The other two were intimidatingly beautiful boys. One was built, _hugely_ built male with brown curly hair. He looked old for a high school student even though he had carrots in his nose and he was making walrus sounds. The other one had honey blonde hair, more slight than the big one but still on the brawny side. There were both jaw droppers.

"That dofus," Alice said pointing to the big one "Is my brother Emmett a.k.a Rosalie's boyfriend." He looked at me, waggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh. "And this handsome hunk right here is Jasper," she said snuggling into his arms. "The man of my dreams and Rosalie's twin brother." I glanced at Rosalie than back at Jasper and noticed the resemblance, I'm not sure how I missed that before.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Marie." I said taking a seat at the table.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked finally taking the carrots out of his nose.

"He had a test to take in math, Mr. Giles thought he cheated since he got a hundred." Alice replied biting into an apple.

"Who's Edward?" I began feeling left out of the conversation.

"My brother from another mother." Emmett said nonchalantly. I nodded my head.

For the rest of the lunch period I realized that Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were really great people. I wonder why I've never meet them up until now. Emmett is hilarious, I've never spent the whole lunch period laughing at jokes that where _actually_ funny. Alice is really bubbly probably more energetic than the whole cheer-leading squad put together. Jasper and Rosalie were more of the mediators but still out going and funny.

"Isabella do you want to come over my house tomorrow?" Alice asked me when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I was kind of hesitant to say yes, since I just meet them. But what was the worst that could happen?

"Okay."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I had re-take my test in math. Just because Mr. Giles thought I cheated. I could probably teach the course if the school let me. Taking the test with him constantly staring or having him stand over my shoulder got pretty annoying. I don't understand why teacher's believe there always right. Or why they get angry when you correct them or prove them wrong. And adults say teenagers are hard to deal with.

I walked into Spanish seating in my regular seat over hearing a conversation.

"So Isabella Marie is back on the market." A boy, who's name I can't remember at the moment, said from the front of the room.

"Wasn't she dating Garrett." Eric Yorkie chimed from the seat in front of me.

"Yea but she dumped him. I'm going to ask her out." he said with confidence.

"Yea Right Mike. Like you'll ever get a chance with _her _again." Oh yeah, his name was Mike. Mike Newton. Apparently Eric must have thought that Mike wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't see why, he seemed like a nice guy.

"After our last date, I know I have this one in the bag." he plastered a toothy grin on his face. I was too tempted to smack it off.

"What happen on your last date?" Eric asked, voicing the question that was in my head.

"Eric my friend, I don't kiss and tell." He said suggestively smiling from ear to ear.

My opinion on Mike changed from 'Okay guy' to 'Total jerk'. I'm not sure why but it made me angry how he talked about Isabella like she was a piece of meat. Something inside me wanted to protect her, even though I didn't know her that well. I was more than done listening to their conversation. I sent death glares at Mike so he'd stop turning around trying to talk to Eric. He got the memo.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Thankfully I had no more classes with the vile Mike Newton so my day went by smoothly. I was standing by my car waiting for my family like I always do tinkering with my keys. I heard foot steps approaching and glanced up. It was _her. _Isabella Marie.

Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, it kind of made her look like she was walking in slow motion. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. She gave me a polite smile that took my breath away. I smiled back and nodded my head as she passed. She blinked a couple of times and kept walking.

_Oh god I hope I didn't have something in my teeth._ I thought to myself. I got into the car looking myself over in the rear view mirror.

"Hot date tonight Eddie?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Emmett always knew how to creep up on me.

Instead of hiting him like I wanted I just ignored his last comment. I usually never got this antsy over a girl, now I understood why every boy in this school fell for her. She only looked at me once and my heart almost stopped. Imagine if I tried to have a conversation with her, that probably wouldn't go well. But it wasn't likely, why would _she _even want to talk to _me. _

"Hit the road already." Alice grumbled beside me. _She so impatient,_ I thought backing out of the parking lot.

**BPOV**

I was use to people staring or smiling at me. But, today this one boy was different. His eyes were enchanting, and so hard to look away from. He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile I've ever seen, it nearly made me gasp out loud. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I'm not sure who that boys was though, but I was determined to found out.

* * *

**Good, Bad, Excellent, Horrible?**

**Please Review. And if you have any ideas or a situation you'd like to see happen between someone don't hesitate to say it. **

**Thanks again.**


	3. Mr Enchanting Eyes

**Disclamier: ****Stephenie Meyer owns everything****. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P **

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks**

**Enjoy. Tootles....**

* * *

3. Mr. Enchanting Eyes

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'm not going to ride with you after to school today." Alice said climbing into my Volvo. I wasn't paying much to her though and that upset her. "Aren't you going to ask why?" she cocked an eyebrow at me. My guess was that she was going shopping with Rose or Jasper. But giving in I asked why she wasn't riding with me.

"I'm bringing a friend over the house today." Her eyes twinkled and her smile widen from ear to ear.

"Is your friend human?" I began getting nervous. I remembered when we were younger she use to always bring new _friends _home. Imagine my surprise, when going into my room to find a baby raccoon rattling around in my room. Her excuse was _'It's so cute.' _When I was the one who had to pick up after it and hope its mother didn't come looking for it in the night. After that Carlisle made her promise not to bring animals into the house without his permission.

"Yes." she pouted and I sighed in relief.

We pulled into the school and I parked in my usual parking space, noticing Rosalie standing by herself. Alice joyfully hopped out of my car before I could put it in park, embracing Rosalie.

"Wheres Jazz and Emmett?" Alice said glancing around the parking lot once more.

"They had some meeting to go to." Rosalie said flipping through a magazine.

"Come with me to the bathroom?" Alice asked tugging on Rosalie arm.

Knowing I wasn't invited to follow the girls to the bathroom I got back into my car to listen to some music. Leaning back and laying my head on the head rest, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Time progressed slowly for some reason and I already could tell today will be a long day.

I jerked in my seat when I heard a car screech to a stop beside. And of course it was 2009 Chevrolet Silverado truck But unlike other days she was in the passenger side not driving. She got out of the car wearing a purple shirt, white pants, matching vans, and a hoodie draped on her arm. She always pulled of looking desirable and beautiful at the same time.

My car was deeply tinted so she wouldn't be able to see me thankfully. She came up closer to my window fixing her shirt as if she was looking into a mirror. Just sitting there starring at her made me feel like a peeping tom, yet I couldn't look away. I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

She stood there for a couple of minutes just gazing at her reflection. It wasn't an 'I'm so hot' type of stare it was more like a 'Who am I, really?' But I was probably imagining it, my mind likes playing tricks on me. Why would _she_ of all people have to second guess herself. But before I can give more thought to that, Mike draped his arm around her shoulder. She gave him what seemed to be a questioning glare but didn't voice her thoughts. She turned to walk off with him but not before staring back at my window, like she could see that I was sitting there.

I remained in my car a while longer until the bell rang. I got out of my car, grabbing my bag and heading towards the the buildings door. I turned to my left out of habit to find Isabella Marie smiling at _me_. Something about her smile told me she knew I was in the car, I turned my head in the other direction hiding my blush. Today was defiantly going to be a long day.

**BPOV**

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want ya (want ya)  
I know you want me  
you know I want ya (want ya)_

I ran to me cell phone stubbing my toe in the process.

"Crap."

"Isabella?" I pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID. I internally cringed, it was Mike.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Whats up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I can catch a ride with you this morning? My car won't start up." That was defiantly a lie. He just got that car less than a year ago. Rather than call him out on his lie I agreed. "Thanks Isabella, see you in a few." Sitting alone with Mike in a small confinement didn't seem like such a good idea. But what other choice did I have? I grabbed my bag and walked to my car heading over to the Newtons.

*

Mike was already outside of his house by the time I pulled up. He had the biggest grin on his face, way too happy in my opinion.

"You look hot!" he said climbing into my truck.

"Thanks." I'm guessing he meant that as a compliment rather than making me feel uncomfortable. But of course Mike was the king of making situations uncomfortable or awkward.

Not being in the car for more than two minutes Mike's hand was already on my knee. Does he ever give up?

"You want to drive?" I asked unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car, pushing his hand away. My theory was, if he was driving his hands would be too preoccupied to try to feel me up. I was out of the car and outside the passenger side door before he could decline. Either he was going to drive or I was going to punch him in the face and make him walk to school if he tried anything.

We switched spots and thankfully my plan worked. I scooted over so that I was completely leaning on the door. Too far away for his reach. We engaged in meaningless conversation that I wasn't really paying that much attention to. I signed in relief as we pulled up to the school, happy to rid myself from Mike.

He tossed me my keys and I got out of the truck. I used the car beside me as a mirror adjusting my shirt and looking myself over. I hadn't noticed that I was just standing there looking at myself until I saw movement in the car, at the same time Mike put his arm was around my shoulder. I looked at his hand, that was relatively close to my boob I might add, and gave him a 'what the fuck' look, but his confidence didn't falter. I walked off, looking back at the silver car that seemed vaguely familiar, with Mike's arm _still_ slung across my shoulder.

We strolled towards the building, earning curious stares and whispers. Mike was basking in the attention, apparently he liked people thinking we were an item. I noticed Jessica glaring at us from a distance, I waved her over. Taking this as great opportunity to ditch Mike.

"Hey Jess." I smiled at her feigning enthusiasm.

"Hey Mike," she said smiling widely at him then glaring back at me, eying his arm that was around my shoulder. "Isabella." she said curtly.

Not being one to beat around the bush I got straight to the point. "Can you give Mike a lift home later. I have prior engagements." I don't know why I was being so formal but it fit the mood. Mike's head snapped in my direction, while I shrugged his arm.

"Sure Mike. I'd _love_ to." One thing that Mike and Jessica had in common was that they both were too happy. Jessica began to talk animatedly to Mike ignoring my presences. I gradually backed away, going unnoticed.

I sat down by the school entrance not having anywhere else to go. A part of me wanted to know who came out of the car, and if I was right that someone was indeed in the car. I sat there for awhile and still no one got out of the car. I started to believe that I might have imagined someone was in there.

The bell finally rung and I decided to wait a little longer. And of course the driver side door swung open and out came Mr. Enchanting Eyes. For all the time I spent here and Forks, I have no idea how I've never crossed paths with him before.

I was at a far enough distances to go unnoticed while I stared at him. He was gorgeous, better yet beyond it. He was wearing a navy blue fitting shirt, which allowed you to see the vague outlines of his muscles, dark jeans and black shoes. I bit my lip out of habit, he was too handsome for his own good. 'Liking what I saw' was an understatement.

As he neared closer I got a better look at his face. He had tousled bronze hair, high cheekbones, straight nose, and perfect full lips. He reminded me of a abercrombie model. I knew I had to figure out who this boy was.

I remembered the beautiful smile he gave me yesterday and couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. His eyes averted from the building and looked in my direction, I beamed back at him. I was _definitely_ going to figure out who he was.

* * *

Most of the day passed without incident. I was leaning against my locker talking and flirting with Tony. We had art together and he was helping me with one of our projects.

He leaned in closer to me, whispering in my ear. I giggled out loud before he even uttered a word, I was very ticklish today for some reason. When my giggling subsided he told me some cheesy pick up line that I wasn't paying attention to, because Mr. Enchanting Eyes was passing by us. He looked at me, then to Tony, and then back to me again, I winked at him. He looked around himself like it wasn't _him _I was winking at.

I giggled at loud. Tony tightened his hold on my waist thinking he was the one to make me laugh, I wiggled my way out.

"Sorry Tony, but I have some friends I'm meeting for lunch." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked around him

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked, grinning at me hopefully.

"Of course."

I walked into the cafeteria, to be flagged down by Alice again. I wasn't expecting that having lunch with them was going to be an everyday thing. But I was more than happy when Alice asked for me to seat with them again. I sat in the same seat as before, right next to Emmett and Rose and across from Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Guys." I smiled at them. I was rewarded with three 'Hi's' and an additional fist pump from Emmett.

I listened into Alice's and Rosalie's conversation on who's final exam's were harder. Alice had to design 3 outfits for her fashion class. An Everyday outfit, Professional outfit and an Evening gown. Rosalie on the other hand had to remodel an engine for a 1964 mustang. I would have never thought that Rosalie would be into car, her appearance portrayed that she would probably be into fashion like Alice. It goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover.

"What do you think Isabella, who do you think has the harder exam."Alice asked raising her eyebrows at me.

I decided to take the easy way out. "They both seem equally hard." I said with a nod. Alice was going to respond but something behind me caught her attention. I turned around also, curiosity getting the best of me.

I found myself lost in the gaze of a pair of two smoldering yet curious green pools. Mr. Enchanting Eyes.

"Edward!" Alice clapped happily. "Meet my new BFF."

"Hi. Isabella Marie, nice to meet you." I said flirtatiously, staring at him through my lashes and extended my hand. He hesitated but took my hand in his and shook it.

"Edward Masen." _Edward_. The name fit him, it was semi unique.

"This is my other brother, the one that we were talking about yesterday." Alice explain further. "We are all going to be the best of friends." she smiled widely at the rest of the table. I was noticing now that the littlest things excite Alice.

Edward sat at the seat across from me and joined into the conversation. I caught him giving me curious glances from time to time, but looking away when I caught him staring. His shyness made him more adorable to me. All too fast the lunch period ended and I reluctantly packed up my things and headed to class.

"See you later Isabella." Rosalie waved at me.

"Later." I waved back at her, then looked at Edward. And I will definitely will be seeing _you_ later also.

**EPOV**

When walking to the lunch I noticed Isabella Marie snuggled up on some boy in the hallway. _New boy toy,_ I thought to myself.

I shock when she looked my way, even more than shocked when she winked at me while the boy whispered in her ear. You would think someone like _me_ would be invisible to someone like _her_. I looked around not wanting to wave back at her, just in case she was winking at someone else. The hallway was exceptionally full so instead of waving back I opted to just look down and keep walking.

Outside of the cafeteria entrance I chanced at look at her again. She was giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. Even though she was known to be a heart breaker, I stilled wished it was my cheek she was kissing. Better yet my lips. But I doubt _that_ would ever happen.

Before walking to the table that my family and I usually sat at I stopped at the rest room. When nearing the table I noticed a girl with long brown hair sitting in my usual spot. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. I was curious to see who it might be, no one ever sits with us.

Imagine my surprise to see Isabella Marie turning to face me. She was _way _more beautiful up close.

"Hi. Isabella Marie, nice to meet you." she said smiling up at me, extending her hand.

"Edward Masen." I was trying to hide the effect she had on me, but my introduction probably came out a little to rough. I scolded myself internally.

"This is my other brother, the one that we were talking about yesterday." Alice jumped in. She sat here yesterday also? I hoped Emmett didn't go into some embarrassing story of our childhood.

"We are all going to be the best of friends." Alice said snapping me out of my reverie. I took the seat across from my old one and began talking to my siblings. From time to time I would look at Isabella to make sure she was _actually_ there and that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. She caught me a few times, and I turned away hoping she wouldn't see me blush.

Even though the lunch period ended a while ago, I still had a hard time believing _the _Isabella Marie ate lunch with us today. Deep down it felt like life as I know it was about to change. And that I was in for the ride of my life.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it. In the next upcoming chapters you'll see more of Bella's woManizing/man-eating ways. **

**Bellas ringtone was Pitbull - I know You Want Me. (for thoes of you who don't know.) I needed a ringtone that was semi-conceited lol. **

**Also the qoute that Edward said _'I'm so hot' type of stare it was more like a 'Who am I, really?' _was from the movie Disturbia.**

**Please Review they help alot. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Always Interrupted

****

Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P

Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks.

Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint

Enjoy. Tootles....

* * *

4. Always interrupted

**BPOV**

The end of school couldn't have come any faster. The day dragged on in every class, since all the teachers were reviewing work for the final exam. I walked to my car at a slower pace than usually since I was going to meet up with Alice. I also wanted to _accidentally_ bump into Alice's gorgeous brother. To my surprise Alice was already standing by my truck, and the silver car that was parked next to me previously, was long gone.

"How did you know this was my truck?" I asked unlocking the doors, dropping my bag into the back seat.

"I just _know_ these things." she smirked, tapping her temple. "Lets get this truck on the road!" Following Alice's command, I peeled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

*

Alice and I have been sitting in the car, driving for a while now, which was odd. Every neighborhood in this town was fairly close, so when we neared closer to the outside of Forks I had to question where we were going.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Alice? It's pretty deserted out here." I asked stealing a peak at her facial expression.

"Yes," she sighed. "My family and I just like our privacy." she shrugged and pointed to an opening in the woods, indicating me to turn.

I scanned my surroundings and noticed that we were driving around in the forest. A very _secluded_ part of the forest. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _I thought to myself, locking my doors out of paranoia. I heard Alice laugh quietly to herself. Driving around in the forest made me feel like someone with a chain saw was bound to pop out in any moment. Scanning the forest once more I noticed the house on top of the hill. Most of the walls were entirely replaced with glass, making it very bright, very open, and seem even larger.

"Wow." was all I can say to explain its beauty.

"We get that a lot." she laughed, grabbing my hand. "Lets go inside."

The inside of the house was even more breath taking than the outside. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white with a splash of color here and there. It was simply beautiful.

I noticed Edwards car parked outside, but so far he was nowhere to be seen inside the house.

"These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." she said pointing to each off them. "Meet my new best friend." Once again she introduced _me_ as _her _best friend. I liked the sound of it.

"Isabella Marie, you guys have a beautiful home here." I said shaking hands with both of them.

"Thanks." Esme sightly blushed.

"Isabella Marie," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Kind of like Madonna and Share. No last name thing." he mused. I wonder why everyone always thought that.

"No. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I drop the Swan to make it shorter."

"Swan. So your Charlie's daughter. I heard the new security system he established is going good for him." Esme stated more than asked, I nodded my head.

"Okay. Enough introductions for the day. I'm going to go play 'Barbie Isabella' upstairs." Alice began bouncing excitedly.

"Barbie Isabella?" I asked in disbelief. I was never to fond of barbie dolls. They sort of freaked me out, especially at night.

"Alice you know you can't give make-overs to anyone who doesn't _want_ to be made over." Carlisle said in a very fatherly-manner.

"Yeah, yeah." waving her hand dismissively, she continued dragging me upstairs.

Like every other room in this house, Alice's bedroom was beautiful. The Lilac walls and tile gave the room a relaxing feel. Her bedspread matched the flowers that were sitting in a vase next to her bed. Everything was in sync and matched perfectly. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice designed the room herself.

"Lets get started." she said smiling at me. For some reason her smile seemed evil to me.

* * *

The last hour and a half was more than tiring. Alice puts a new meaning to the words 'make-over'. I tried not to cringe when she told me, 'I can't wait to make you over again.' _Again. _I panicked, _There's going to be more of this? _

But I had to admit Alice knew her stuff. She curled my hair beautifully. She made it appear more fuller and it bounced when I made even the slightest movements. She also did my make-up. Thankfully she didn't go overboard like I asked, and only eye shadow on me.

Alice finally let me leave when my stomach growled. "Okay Isabella you can go find something to eat downstairs. I'm gonna go call Jazz so I'll meet you down there." Without hesitation I got up and nearly ran to the door before Alice decided to fix my hair _again_.

Not knowing exactly where the kitchen was located I walked around for a bit. After walking down a few hallways and turning a couple of corners, I finally found my destination. Luck was on my side today since I found myself not being the only person in the room. Perfect.

"Hey there." I said walking closer to him.

A number of expression crossed his face when he turned around. Surprise, shock, awe, and then finally curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice invited me." I said simply, taking a seat across from him. He nodded his head, apparently he knew someone was coming over today. Just not the fact that, that someone was _me. _"So where is everyone else?"

"Jasper and Emmett are at practice, and Rose is probably waiting for them." he was concentrating on making a sandwich, making little to no eye contact with me.

Not liking being ignored, I got up from my seat and walked directly in front of him. "You still didn't comment on the make-over Alice gave me." I twirled around giving him a better look, then facing him again. I watched as his eyes casually roamed my body.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You always look beautiful to me." He smiled, then turned back to his sandwich. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face.

"Is that so." I didn't notice I had moved closer to him until I was hit with the strong sent of his cologne. He turned to face me, his green eyes piercing into my own. My body began leaning in without my command, his eyes pulling me closer to him like a magnetic force. I hadn't noticed how close we were until Alice appeared in the doorway scaring us.

"Jazz is picking up pizza on his way here." she said giving us peculiar looks. "I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up. They should be here any minute." she disappeared as fast as she came. I moved away giving him his room and walked back to the seat I sat in before.

"So..." I tried my best in filling in the awkward silence that was surrounding us. He was going to say something until Emmett's voice came booming in from the front of the house, followed by a smack.

"HONEY I'M HOME!—OUCH ROSE!" The gang began filing into the kitchen, greeting me with the usually 'Hey' from Emmett and Rosalie and a nod from Jasper. I was noticing now that he was a man of few words. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you gonna get a slice." I asked pointing to the pizza box.

His face scrunched up in distaste. "No thanks." and continued walking out.

**EPOV**

I made it home faster than usually since I didn't have to wait on Alice. I tried to make it home before her, I was still skeptical that her _friend_ wasn't going to be another animal possibly infected with rabies. _Anything_ was possible when it came to Alice.

Finally making it home, I went to up to my room to take a nap. Just as I suspected today was a _long_ day.

*

I awoke to the sound of my stomach growling to be fed. I left my room, passing Alice's bedroom in the process over hearing her having a muffled conversation with someone. At least now I know I can go to sleep peacefully, knowing a wild animal wouldn't be creeping into my room tonight.

I got to the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make a sandwich, when an alluring voice sounded behind me.

"Hey there." Surely, the voice couldn't belong to the person I thought it was. Imagine my surprise to see _the Isabella Marie_ standing in _my_ kitchen. I shocked that she was here and then I didn't understand why she was here. I voiced the only coherent thought that came to my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice invited me." she said while taking the seat directly in front of me. _She_ was the _friend_ that was coming over. I scolded myself for not realizing this earlier. I should have connected the two when she was sitting at lunch with us today. When Rosalie said 'See you later Isabella.' I didn't know she meant _this later. _

Her voice brought me out of my head and back to reality. "So wheres everyone else?"

"Jasper and Emmett are at practice, and Rose is probably waiting for them." I replied not looking up, going back to over thinking.

Too deep in thought I hadn't noticed when she got up to stand before me. "You still didn't comment on the make-over Alice gave me."

I averted my eyes from my sandwich and looked up. She turned around showing me the curls Alice put in her hair, then facing me again. My eyes ranked over her body, she was still wearing the outfit she wore to school and I stifled a groan. _Talking to her would be much more easier if she wasn't so damn attractive._

I shrugged my shoulders feigning nonchalance, "You always look beautiful to me." I then gave her the best smile I could manage hoping she wouldn't read to much into my last comment. Stealing another look into her eyes I turned and faced my food.

"Is that so." she stalked towards me, as if she was the predator and I was the prey. I looked into her eyes again trying to read her emotions and she leaned in closer to me. So close, that I could smell her intoxicating perfume. I felt my heart beat increase inside my chest.

"Jazz is picking up pizza on his way here." Alice's voice erupted in the doorway jolting us apart again. I chanced a glance at her, and our closeness had not gone unnoticed by Alice. "I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up. They should be here any minute." she bounced out of there as fast as she came.

Isabella was back to sitting in the chair she was in before. An awkward silence filled the room and she spoke up.

"So..." I was about to say something until Emmet's voice beat me to the punch.

"HONEY I'M HOME!—OUCH ROSE." The rest of my family and friends gathered into the kitchen with food and drinks in hand.

I turned around to leave then halted by _her_ voice. "Aren't you gonna get a slice." Pizza was definitely not my favorite and I could definitely live without it. I kindly declined and continued walking to out of the kitchen.

I went to the only place in the house that gave me peace. The only place in the house that I could free my thoughts without uttering a word. Walking into the dinning I took a seat on the bench and prepared to play my piano.

*

I wasn't actually playing a song, just a simple melody that always seemed to relax me. Everything else in the world faded into the background when I played, so I hadn't noticed that someone walked in behind me.

"Wow. That's beautiful." I turned around to see Isabella looking at me admiringly.

"Thanks." I nodded in appreciation and turned back around and continued playing.

She walked closer, taking the seat beside me. Apparently personal space wasn't a problem for her. I chanced a glance at her and caught her staring at my hands running across the piano keys.

Feeling my eyes on her, she turned towards me smiling. Looking deep into her eyes, I felt the hypnotizing pull towards her as I did before in the kitchen. My hand was no longer playing the piano, but capturing her hair in my hands and pushing it behind her ears pulling her even closer to me. The room was completely silent other than our heavy breathing, and my heart pounding in my chest. All to quickly the silence was shatter.

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want ya (want ya)  
I know you want me  
you know I want ya (want ya)_

"Always interrupted." she whispered, digging her phone out of her pocket. She answered her phone, I only got one side of the conversation. "Hello. Oh hey Tony." she giggled and continued talking. "Of course I am. Hold for a second Tony." Pulling the phone away from her ear she smiled at me getting up. "Sorry I have somewhere to go. See you tomorrow." she walked out of there chatting to that Tony person again.

I was too stunned to move. I couldn't believe what almost just happened, _almost happened_. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Isabella Marie was definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

****

Hopefully you liked it.

****

Please Review they help alot. Thanks for reading!


	5. My Mission

**Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks.**

** Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy. Tootles....**

* * *

5. Mission

**BPOV**

The last few days went by in a blur, and I started a new routine. I sat with the Cullen's and Hale's at lunch, went to their house after school, and after that I'd either go out on a date or go home and rest. There was never a dull day when hanging with the Cullen's and Hale's. I've only known them for a week yet it feels like we've been friends for years.

I was getting dressed for school, deciding to wear a plaid tunic shirt, regular jeans and white shoes. When suddenly my mom's voice yelled upstairs.

"Bella! Your father is on the phone." I couldn't help the excitement that surged through me. Rushing downstairs I grabbed the phone, breathing heavily into the receiver.

"Bells, is that you?" A smile crept on my face after hearing his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah it's me!"

"Hey kiddo. Long time no see." That was one way of putting it. I've only seen Charlie seven times this whole year. Three of those seven, being through web cam.

"How's Japan treating you?"

"Japan's great. Were doing really good with the security system. Business is really booming." he said excitedly. Work has always been his number one, it's to bad that mom and I came in a close second.

"That's great. Are things wrapping up soon?" My heart swelled with hope.

"No not yet, Bella. We have to get it while the iron's still hot." All hope was gone.

"Oh." There wasn't much I could say. Its time like this that I wish things would go back to the way they use to be. Two years ago we where in Phoenix, struggle to pay the bills but happy. Then one day everything changed. Charlie caught the most wanted serial killer in Arizona using a home made security system. The news caught on to it and he was offered a job here in Forks so we moved. And then once again history repeated itself and his home made security caught another felon. Then off he went to Japan to make his security system global.

I missed the old days when we used to bond. When he took to baseball games or fishing with his friends. And then in a blink of an eye everything changed.

"Bells, hold on for a second."

"Sure." I listened to a muffled conversation until Charlie came back to the phone.

"Bella, I'm going to have to call you back later." _No you won't, _I thought to myself. _You never do._

"Bye Dad." I said, but he had already hung up. "I love you too." I mumbled to myself slamming the phone in its holder.

"Is everything alright?" Mom said peaking her head into the kitchen.

"Just dandy." Giving her a tight smile, I walked out of the house.

**EPOV**

"Hey." I looked down to see Isabella Marie staring at me. Her eyebrows knitted together, her lips forming a frown, by her whole demeanor I sensed that she was upset.

"What's wrong." The words slipped out of my mouth before I was even sure I wanted to voice them.

"That obvious huh?" she slumped against my car standing right next to me. I was immediately surrounded by the fruity scent coming from her hair, my vision became hazy. I nodded waiting for her to continue. "I doubt you would want to listen to my problems." she said biting her lower lip.

"Talking to someone always helps." I suggested, not trying to pry but trying to let her know I was here if she needed to talk. That's what friends do for one another right? I wonder if she even considered me as a friend, I always kept my distance around her before.

She signed, seeming reluctant to tell me about it. "I'm just having an F-the world kind of day."

"Hmm. I know just the cure." I gestured for her to get into my car, she raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything." _Even though I want to._

Getting into my car she finally spoke, "So what do you have to take me out of my rut?"

I pulled out my CD case and handing it to her. "Music always soothes the pain."

Nodding her head she grabbed the case and started flipping through it. She began giggling like a little girl. "Natasha Bedingfield?" she questioned me with surprise.

"Emmett gave it to me. He suggested I listen to it when I'm feeling blue. He also said your suppose to scream the lyrics at the top of my lungs. It actually helps, trust me."

She smiled knowingly, "I can totally see Emmett listening to this but not you." she paused. "You seem so serious all the time." I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear the last part so I remained quiet.

"Kings Of Leon?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "What's your favorite song?"

"Sex On Fire."

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Me too! That's one thing we have in common."

For the next couple of minutes we just sat in my car and talked. Finding out that we had a lot in common like music, movies, and reading. I wouldn't have never guessed that Isabella enjoyed reading by just looking at her. I guess it goes to show to never judge a book by its cover.

The bell rung announcing the start of class. "Thanks a lot, Edward. You really made my day."

I could only imagine the big toothy grin that must be plastered on my face right now. The simplest things she said sent me soaring into the sky full of joy.

"Isabella! Isabella! Wait up!" we both turned to see a blonde boy jogging slowly towards us. "Isabella," he said through a heavy breath sizing her up. "Your looking good." I clenched my jaw. Someone checking her out shouldn't make me as upset and angry as I was now, it wasn't like she was mine. Most of my anger probably came from the fact that he interrupted the first time I actually had a conversation with her.

She gave me an apologetic smile, "Give me a second?"

"Sure." was my only response. I walked off to the side to give them there privacy, but I was still in hearing range.

"Hey Isabella." he greeted her again, sizing her up once more.

"Hi Jeremy." she said smiling up at him. I liked her smile better when I was the one to put it there. Not this guy.

"Its James." the boy muttered frowning a little.

"I knew that. Sorry." Isabella apologized shaking her head.

"Anyways," he said flirtatiously wrapping his arm around her, "Maybe we can catch a bite to eat tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great," he beamed "I'll come by your place at 6." he added waving.

"Thanks for waiting on me." She said walking beside me again.

"No problem." I grimaced a little.**  
**As we were walking to class she started asking me questions again. I felt like I was telling her my whole life story but she didn't seem bored. I noticed it was much harder talking to her face to face, rather than just talking while walking. I actually began thinking Isabella was kind of cool until her phone rang.

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want ya (want ya)  
I know you want me  
you know I want ya (want ya)_

"Nice ring-tone." I laughed, while she made a face.

She grabbed her phone a read her new text message. "You. Me. Movies and Dinner Tonight? Alex." I assumed she said yes since she got a phone call after replying, ending with her saying _'Okay, see you at six.'_

Without thinking I blurted out "Didn't you already have a date with that blonde guy?"

She hit her forehead with her palm, "Your right," she signed, then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I can go out with Jamie another time."

Again with the name swap. What is wrong with this girl? How can she just dump someone without any remorse. I _thought_ Isabella was cool person, but I was beginning to think she was just heartless_._

"Well I'm leaving. My class is that way." I said pointing in the other direction.

"Okay. See you at lunch." she smiled back happily to me. I tried not to scowl but it was inevitable. Isabella Marie was such a player. Better yet a man-eater. And my main mission was to not get played nor eaten.

**BPOV**

I was hardly paying any attention in class today, my mind was elsewhere. It kept on going back to this morning when I was in Edwards car. Before, I thought he wasn't too fond of me since he always seemed so distant around me. But today he cheered me up after my talk with Charlie. He became distant again when Jamie walked up to us and after I got my text from Alex. But I had already made up my mind by that time. I usually don't have to try hard to get a guys attention but Edward seemed different and was probably going to take more time. It'll be worth it though. Mission: get Edward as mine begins now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Also I post some of the things I describe on my profile so go check them out.**

**Please Review.**

**PS. Whats a good song to seduce somebody with?**

**I'm going to need it for an upcoming chapter all suggestions are welcomed.**


	6. JTMD

**So sorry for the late post. Last week was a busy week for me and school has been seriously kicking me a**!**

**Not one of my favorite chapters but it'll get better.**

**I might not post as much as I have been before but I promise to post when ever I can.**

**Also I warn you now that when Isabella is upset, angry, mad she has a foul mouth (this is more of a warning for the upcoming chapters though) **

*

**Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks.**

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy. Tootles....**

* * *

6. JTMD (John Tucker Must Die)

**EPOV**

I avoided Isabella as much as I possibly could, but it wasn't easy. I arrived at school right when the bell rang, and tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. The only place I had to actually face her was at lunch. Every day from the corner of my eye, I could always see her trying to gain my attention but I ignored her. No one seemed to notice, not even Alice who _knows and sees everything_.

This weekend they were having a sleep over at Isabella's house, so I wouldn't be stuck in my room for hours on end. And today was Friday so my weekend was going to peaceful, so I thought.

**BPOV**

"I love this song!" Alice giggled turning up the volume.

Driving to Alice's house after school, has been a routine that I have come accustomed to. This weekend though the girls and I were going to go shopping, so we were staying over my place. Rose was meeting us at my house and Alice was going home to pack.

I pulled into the drive way once again seeing Edward's car parked outside but he was nowhere to be found inside. I was more than sure that he was avoiding me.

"Isabella, want to help me pack?" Alice asked smiling at me. Was she serious? Did I look that crazy? Knowing Alice she'd probably have me up there for hours. I kindly declined and walked off to no specific place. I heard a TV playing and I followed the noise. Who would have thought the room would be occupied by Edward.

"Hello stranger." I said plopping down next to him. His body tensed at the sound of my voice but relaxed a little, still apprehensive.

"Hello." he said curtly. I faced him, staring at his face intently. He ignored me and continued watching TV. A smile crept on his face and he burst out laughing. I turned towards the TV, curious.

"Isn't this a chick flick?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Emmett was watching it earlier and I found it interesting."

"Of course Emmett would sit here and watch John Tucker Must Die." I laughed quietly to myself and began watching the movie.

*

"This guy is such an ass." I blurted out scowling at the screen. He was such a womanizer and yet every girl still flanked him. I felt Edwards eye on me and I turned in his direction. "What?"

He had a lot emotions running across his face, surprise, disbelief, and he seemed slightly amused. Shrugging his shoulders, he returned to watching the movie.

I stared at him waiting for an answer while my brain went haywire. Every one of my thoughts consisted of what Edward had been thinking, and it was seriously bothering me.

I put on my best puppy dog face and leaned in pouting a little, "Can you _please_ tell me what you were thinking?"

He blinked a couple of times and sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded my head enthusiastically."I just thought you and John Tucker were quiet similar."

I gapped at him, mouth opened, staring. "You're comparing _me_ to that jerk?" I asked pointing to the screen, getting a little defensive.

"I knew you weren't going to like what I was thinking." He mumbled standing up, heading out the door. "Just think about it," he paused gathering his thoughts. "You both date multiple girls, in your case boys, all at once. You both have groupies that follow your every move. And you both can dump someone with little to no remorse. Like I said similar." he took a sip of his soda and walked out of the room.

What the hell was Edward talking about? I was definitely nowhere close to being similar to John Tucker.

"I'M READY!" A chipper voice erupted behind me. I turned to see Alice only caring a small travel bag in hand. It took her over half an hour to pack that small thing?

"That's all you're bringing?"

"No silly there's more in your truck." She said happily skipping to the door and me following after her.

When Alice said more she meant _more. _My truck's bed was over flowing with large suit cases, one stacked on another.

"Alice you're only staying for the weekend. Not the whole year!"

"They're all empty. I'm using them for _after _we go shopping." My eyes widen a little. I wasn't so sure of how much shopping she was capable of doing.

We got in my car and started our drive to my house. Rosalie was supposed to meet us there.

*

"Slow pokes, took you guys long enough." Rose said playfully leaning against her car.

"Wow Isabella, your house is beautiful."

I looked up at my house not seeing the beauty in it. Most of my house was made up of stone, my mom really liked things old fashion. It looked like every other house on this block, aside from the flowers my mom had planted.

I shrugged, "Let's go meet my mom."

*

Not even stepping inside the house my mom bum rushed us.

"Hello _girls._ It's so nice to meet the both of you." My mother said with a wide grin on her face. "Bella has told me so much about you _girls._"

"Hi." Rosalie said shaking her hand.

Alice on the other hand grabbed my mother into a bear hug. "It's nice to meet you too. But who's Bella?"

"Isabella is Bella." My mom answered simply. "I think Isabella Marie Swan is too much of a mouth full, so I use Bella for short."

"Can I call you Bella too?" Alice asked turning to me.

I nodded, "What ever floats your boat."

"Yippee!" she danced in celebration.

"So I'm guessing you must be Alice by how bubbly you are. And you must be 'Rosalie the beauty'."

"And your Isabella's Mom, but you could defiantly pass for her older sister." My mom blushed at Alice's statement. "You have a beautiful home here Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, but call me Renee. Ms. Swan is Charlie's mother." She was smiling so hard I thought her cheeks might burst. "It's so nice to finally meet Bella's _girlfriends_. She usually always brings home young men, you know. It started as soon as Char—"

"Mom," I cut her off before she could go into one of her long rants. My mom was already getting to overly excited. And before Alice could get hyper also I grabbed her hand and Rosalie's, dragging the both up the stairs. "See you later Mom." I said nearly sprinting up the stare case into my room.

"Wow your mom is a trip." Rosalie said flopping on my bed.

"What you never had friends before." Alice questioned playfully.

"Not friends that were girls."

"Why?"

"Maybe there to pissed because I dated their boyfriends."

"Well, Now you have us, _Bella._" she said grabbing me into a hug and Rosalie jumping in.

"Thanks, you guys." I coughed back a sob and hugged them.

"Okay enough with all the sad stuff. MAKE OVER TIME!!" Rosalie and I both groaned and faced our fate.

*

After our make-over's, I laid in bed thinking about my conversation with Edward earlier. I remembered him telling me that I date multiple guys all at once. Which was true, but I think of it as keeping my options opened. I also thought of him saying I had groupies, which wasn't true. No one really followed me around; I just always had someone there. Another true thing was that I could dump someone with little to no remorse. But I don't get attached after a few days of dating so that didn't really count.

I glanced at the clock seeing that it was late and decided to go to sleep. I had a long drive tomorrow to Seattle for shopping. I had come to the conclusion that I was _not _anything like John Tucker, but I still wanted to rent the movie just to make sure.

* * *

**Please Review It'll help and In the meantime while your waiting for my next post you should totally read "****Emancipation Proclamation" its in my favorites. Honestly I think you should read any and or all of the stories in my favorite list.**

**Thanks.**

**Please Review**


	7. Reinforcements Bellmen

**Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Sorry for bad grammar, misspelled words ect. I am an amateur writer so just give it a chance. Thanks.**

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy. Tootles....**

* * *

/Bellmen

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

I jolted awake to a voice piercing the silence beside me. My head shot up quickly, frantically looking around the room. "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" My eyes adjusted and I turned to see a very happy Alice staring back at me.

"Nothing silly." she smiled brightly walking over and opening my lamp. I shielded my eyes, my pupils hurting form the sudden brightness. "It's just time to get up and get ready." I looked over to clock and read the red numbers. 5:17 am.

"Alice it's only a 3 and half hour drive. Malls don't open until 10. We still have time." I sluggishly got back into bed, pulling the covers over my head willing sleep to come back to me. Alice on the other hand started annoyingly tapping her foot.

"Bella," she signed snatching my covers away. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that the early bird gets the worm?"

"Yes, and hasn't anyone ever told you that the second mouse gets the cheese?" I quipped back stubbornly wrapping my arms around my knees for warmth

Alice huffed, "You have five minutes to get up on your own. If I come back and you're not getting ready, I will have to use force." She said in her 'stern' voice. I tried to not to laugh out loud at her attempt at having authority. Instead of being a scary lion she seemed like a fussy kitten.

"Fine, Alice." I grumbled walking towards my bathroom. I slammed the door defeated, but not before seeing a victorious Alice skipping happily out of my room, humming to herself.

Since I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I wasn't in the mood to dress up. Going for the simple look I wore my hot pink American eagle hoodie, skinny jeans, and my silver flats with the sun flowers on them. I grabbed my matching watch and white purse and walked downstairs. I was glad to see that Rosalie and Alice were both going for the simple look also. Rosalie was wearing a turquoise tank with a black cardigan over it, dark jeans, and slouchy leather calf boots; And Alice wearing a plain white tank with a floral skirt, and matching heels.

"I see you're not in the best of mood." Rosalie grumbled when I sat down on the couch. "You must have gotten the same wakeup call I did." I looked at Alice who was smiling widely at the both of us.

"Girls, Lets go shop!"

*

The three hour drive to Seattle was actually short with the company of Alice and Rosalie. We've been browsing around the Northgate Mall now for the past few hours, when a sickeningly sweet voice approached us.

"Look what the dog dragged in." Lauren snarled twisting her face in disgust. Jessica flanked at her side. I glared at her not wanting to insult her back; I just rolled my eyes and continued shopping. Rosalie on the other hand had different plans.

"What the hell do you want?" Rosalie snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Lauren ignored her, turning her back to Jessica. "Look Jess, Isabella Marie has _friends_."

"Second time, _what the hell do you want?_ Don't make me ask it again." she snarled clearly pissed off.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Jessica and I just came over here to warn you guys," she paused sneaking a glance at me. "Isabella Marie here is a boyfriend snatcher. Don't think just because you're so called _'friends'_ she won't take him right from under you."

"Bella would never do that."Alice chimed in, taking my side.

"I'm not sure who this Bella character is but I'm sure Isabella will. Trust me I know from experience."

"You and Mike weren't even dating." I said defensively, glaring at Jessica.

Lauren held up her hand cutting Jessica off. "Don't say we didn't warn you." They walked off, going back to where ever the hell the came from.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked rubbing my back. I nodded not really wanting to talk.

"Don't you just hate those bitches?" Rosalie said more to herself than to us. "I can't believe I didn't snap Lauren's head off when I saw her rubbing her chest against MY Emmett."

"Getting a little territorial there Rose?" Alice smirked. "I know what could cheer you guys up, FOOD!"

We walked over to a nearby food court and sat down and ate. After couple of minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"Do you guys think I'm a female version of a womanizer?" I asked bluntly getting to the point.

"Yeah," Rosalie said with no hesitation, earning a glare from Alice. "What? I'm not going to lie to her," she said in defense before turning back to me. "But were teenagers, teens are supposed to date frequently. It's just you date more than frequently. There's nothing wrong with that, you're just keeping your options open."

Edwards's words from yesterday came floating back to me. I was more than just _similar_ to John Tucker. I was _exactly_ like him.

It all started back in Arizona. I dated some guy, whose name isn't even worth mentioning. Countless of times I caught him, cheating or lying, and yet I still put up with his bull. And one day he changed his mind and dumped me, breaking my heart with no remorse.

After that incident, I leaned on Charlie for support. Most teenage girls wouldn't call there dad's their best friend but Charlie and I were pretty close, and promised me he'd never leave. And over night he went from a normal cop, to a city hero and little by little he became more distance. Until we moved out to forks and he completely vanished from my life, and once again I felt like I was being abandoned, and hole in my chest began eating away at my insides.

My mom use to have a bag with a quote from Marilyn Monroe, which was, _'A wise girl kisses but doesn't love. Listens but doesn't believe. And Leaves before she is left.', _that I started living by. I push people away, not letting them through my walls of defense. Always keeping them at an arm's length, and when I feel as though were getting to close I leave before I was left. Basically I was just using every guy as a toy, I played with them here and there and once they got boring I traded them in for something new.

I was _exactly_ like John Tucker.

My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling I had a new text message.

_THIS SATURDAY ERIC YORKIE IS HOSTING THE ANNUAL_

_END OF THE YEAR AND BEGINNING OF SUMMER BASH!_

_EVERYONE AND ANYONE IS INVITED. WEAR YOU'RE FLY-EST GEAR_

_AND ATTEND THE PARTY OF THE YEAR! SEE YOU THERE!!_

_-ERIC_

I heard Alice squeal in delight and noticed she got the text also, "We totally have to go buy outfits for this party."

I eyes widen in horror. Shopping with Rosalie and Alice was an experience in itself that I shouldn't have agreed to so quickly. Rosalie and Alice both had taste when it came to clothes, but after going from store, to store, to store, I was beyond exhausted. I had no idea how Alice and Rosalie managed to maneuver throughout the day wearing heels. I was wearing flats and my feet were barking!

"Alice we already bought clothes." Rosalie picked up some of the shopping bags and shoved them in Alice's direction.

"Fine." she pouted, and walked towards the malls exit.

*

When we got home the last night we were all too tired to bring the clothes we got, so we left them in the truck and were going to bring them up the next day. When I woke up this morning I knew we bought a lot but I didn't mean _this _much. I looked at the miniature mountain protruding out of the bed of my truck and gasped.

"We have to bring all of _that_," Rosalie said pointing to our mountain. "Down the hall, up the stairs to Bella's room, _then_ pack them in the suitcase, and last bring them back out here?" she asked, voicing my same question. We both turned to Alice hoping for an easier way to do this.

"I'll call for some reinforcements."

-------------------

a' was evidentially Isabella's new nick name, and she gave me the address. I woke up Emmett and quickly got dress. We stopped by the Hale's to pick up Jasper and zoomed our way over to the Swan's.

The house wasn't hard to find since all the girls were standing by Isabella car. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked even when she was dressed for comfort rather than to dress to impress. Even with her long brown hair in a messy pony tail, and her outfit just normal, comfortable matching sweats, she still looked desirable.

We all got out to the car and rushed over to girls, Emmett being the first to say something.

"What's the big emergency?"

"We need your helping unloading and loading these clothes into the truck." Alice answered, pointing to the truck and to the house.

"That's the big emergency." I asked incredulous, all she wanted us to do was move bags around, and I'm here thinking there was a life or death situation.

"Fashion is an emergency." she said narrowing her eyes at me. "Don't complain you guys are only doing the heavy lifting. Where the ones who have to sort through these bags and pack them."

"What-ever," Emmett grumbled picking up some bags. "Lets all just get this over with."

I followed suit and grabbed a few bags myself heading into the house. Mumbling to myself on how ridiculous Alice was, calling us just to be her personal bellmen. I was too into the rant going on in my head to realize I was standing right inside of Isabella's room.

Her bedroom walls were a very light green, and the tile on her floors were white. Her back wall had a bookcase full of different books that looked as if they've been read a lot. In front of the bookcase was a green chair that matched the carpet on her floor. Her room was simple and had peaceful era about it, it looked like she spent most of her time in here.

"See something you like?" I turned to see Isabella standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Where should I put these?" I asked, avoiding her question. She pointed to her bed, and I dropped the bags there and headed out the door.

"You know you were right?" she said walking beside me down the stairs.

"I know I'm always right. But, what am I right about this time?" I asked smiling at her.

"About me being like John Tucker." she said sounding kind of depressed.

I felt like an ass seeing her sad like that and because of something I said. I should of went with me better judgment and kept my mouth shut. But before I could apologize Alice came running to Isabella's side.

"Bella, Bella, this Friday there's going to a bonfire on First Beach. It's the same weekend as the party you have to come. We can make into a whole sleep over and everything." she said bouncing up and done, waiting for her to say something.

"Of course I'll go."

"Yes, this is going to be the best weekend ever." I said happily, going into energizer bunny mode.

For the rest of the time there I didn't get a chance to apologize to Isabella. And before I knew it we where stuffing my Volvo with a whole bunch of suit cases, almost ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Alice waved getting into my car while Jasper and Emmett drove home with Rosalie.

"Bye." I said sheepishly walking to my car.

"Bye, Edward." she smiled back at me but it didn't reach her eyes. If it was the last thing I do I was going to make Isabella smile a _real_ smile.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**Also for thoes of you don't know I do post some of the things I describe on my profile so go check them out.**

**Please Review they help alot. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Bonfire

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **

(Finished this chapter earlier so, I'm posting it early rather than having everyone wait. Did you see new moon yet? Wasn't it awesome?! After watching it how many of you have turned Team Jacob now? I'm still Team Switz....staying neutral no matter what!)

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

8. The Bonfire

**BPOV**

A bonfire was a celebration at the beginning of summer, celebrating the end of one year and the begging of a new one. Forgetting bad experiences of the past, and focusing on a better future. Making new memories to go along with the old ones. Hanging out late at night, huddled around a fire, spending time with your closest friends just chatting.

I remembered the last few times I attended a bonfire. The first, being with Charlie when I was twelve. We spent the whole day floating around in a boat fishing, and for once it was actually fun. After the long day fishing, he took me back to the beach to _attempt _to fry the fish, which didn't work well. My other experience I had, I remember that I was on date with someone whose name I can't remember, but the date wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

I walked out of the Forks high school for the last time as a junior, since next fall I would be returning as a senior. The last week of school went by rather quickly since the days were filled with exams, and the school was pretty empty from the absences of this year's seniors. I was sleeping over at the Cullen's at Alice's requests since this weekend was full of events, and we both thought it was unnecessary for me to go back and forth from my house to hers. So sleeping over was more convenient option.

"Can you believe today was our last day as high school juniors?" Alice sighed in the seat beside me.

"It's such a horror." I said sarcastically backing out of the parking lot.

"Bella," she said turning to me. "Next year will probably be the last time we ever see those people again. Let alone Jazz, Emmett, and Rose are going off to college in the fall. This is a very traumatic time in our life's here. Show some emotion!" she gripped on to my arm squeezing it with more force than I thought she had.

"Alice," I said peeling her hands off of me. "There's always high school reunions, and Facebook to keep in touch. It's not the end of the world." I added shaking my head, at her overreaction.

"Your right." she pouted.

"And we're supposed to be celebrating that we're almost out of high school not pouting about it. Tonight's the night to have fun, so leave your worries behind and let your down."

"My hair is down." she smiled, giving me a toothy grin.

"You know what I mean." I said playfully shoving her shoulder, and continued the drive back to her house.

* * *

"Alice, don't you think you should put on more clothes?" I asked incredulously staring at her attire. She was wearing a slim stripped camping shirt, hiking boots and khaki shorts. It was summer but it still got chilly at night this time of year.

She waved her hand dismissively smiling at me, "The less clothes I wear the more me and Jazz can cuddle silly."

I raised my eyebrows at her still questioning her motives. I gave up, knowing that she wouldn't listen to me; she would just have to learn the hard way. I looked at myself over in the mirror, I wore my bombers jacket, jeans, and some converse. Bonfire's where pretty laid back, so there was no need for me to dress up. Rosalie had the same idea wearing a simple grey shirt, a leather jacket, and black boots.

Touching up her make-up one last time Rosalie grabbed her bag and turned to us, "Ladies, let's go get this show on the road."

Both Alice and I got into to Rosalie's car, heading out to first beach. The guys where suppose to meet us there after running a couple of errands. Rose was a fast driver so we got there in no time. The bonfire had already started and more than half of Forks High School students were present, talking amongst themselves.

I began staring at the fire that my classmates started, reminiscing about when Charlie and I had our own bonfire. I remember him being excited about how much fish he'd caught that day, and how he wanted to fry the fish over a fire. I also remember that he forgot to bring a knife so we had to resort to just stabbing sticks into the fish and holding them over the fire. Charlie insisted that we keep them over their 10 minutes, which ended up burning the fish so badly that it was no longer edible. And then somehow catching his sleeve on fire, I laughed out loud at the memory.

"Doesn't it suck when you have no one to talk to, and you end up having to laugh at your own jokes?" A voiced asked from beside me. I glanced up meeting a pair of enchanting greens eyes staring back at me. Too zoned out in my own little world I hadn't noticed his approach, or the fact that everyone had paired off with their significant other, bundling up for more heat.

"Yes it does, unless you find someone as lonely as you are to talk to." I said patting the seat beside me. He sat down without hesitation closer than I expected, since he always kept his distance around me. But a part of me still felt that is wasn't close enough. We sat there for a couple of moments in a comfortable silence just looking into the blaze of the fire. I felt my legs beginning to go numb from sitting so long. Needing circulation I stood up gesturing my hand out asking Edward to join me for a walk. He stared at giving me a questionable look.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." I said smiling an innocent smile, "Unless you're into that sort of thing." I added waggling my eyebrows.

He muttered something that sounded like 'too much time with Emmett' but took my hand nonetheless, and strolled down the beach with me. We engaged in meaningless conversation for the most part until somehow the conversation drifted to Charlie.

"So you hate your dad?" He asked in deep thought summing up everything I just told him.

"How do you hate someone that's never there?" I questioned, sending a pebble flying into the ocean.

I was never one to talk about my personal life, so it surprised me when I ended up telling Edward my whole life story. Every question he voiced, I answered with absolute no hesitation. It wasn't as if I felt obligated to answer his question though, it was more like I wanted him to know everything and that _never_ happens.

I also shut myself off from the world emotionally, never allowing anyone to come any closer than arms length. And now more and more people were breaking through my barrier. A part of me panicked, knowing that I might be setting myself up for disappointment, that I was intentionally about to let myself get hurt in the long run.

"I understand what you mean, it's hard not being able to see your parents every day."

"How would you know?" I snapped with more attitude then I attended to have.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents." He started, my eyes widen in shock. "No one has ever told you that huh?" I shook my head no, allowing him to continuing talking, not knowing exactly what to say.

"My parents are property developers. They move into a house, renovate it, sell it, and then do the whole process over again. We never stayed in one place for too long and I got tired of constantly being the 'new' kid. So Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle adopted me into the family when I was seven. I've been with them so long that Alice and Emmett are more like my siblings rather than cousins.

"What about your parents?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"They visit once in a while, and call every few months." I wasn't sure what to say, so I grabbed him into a bear hug. Having his arms around me made me feel like I didn't have to worry anymore that I was safe. And hugging him made me feel like we were two pieces of a puzzle that we were made for each other.

"Are you guys ready to go?!" Alice shouted from behind us. "I'm Fr-Fr-Freezing out here." I laugh walking back up the beach. I kept my hand around Edwards's waist and he had his arm slung across my shoulder. Alice gave me look questioning me with her eyes, not saying anything. But I knew later it'll come up and she'll definitely ask me about it.

We drove back to the Cullen's house calling it a night, but before I got upstairs Edward voice sounded behind me.

"Isabella—"

"Isabella? Call me Bella everyone in your family seems to." I said stopping him from continuing his sentences.

"Okay then _Bella_," he smirked leaning against the wall. "Would like to watch a movie with me before going to sleep?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. How could I deny him with that gorgeous smile on his face, and those beautiful green eyes?

"I'd love to." I smiled following him into the Den.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Check out the ladies outfits on my profile.**


	9. The Party

Hey everyone,

this is the chapter you've all been waiting for... hope I dont dissappoint.

P.S. theres a few foul lanuage here and there so beware.

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

* * *

9. Party

**EPOV**

I was more than elated when Bella agreed, the smile plastered on face feeling permanent in her presences. I continued to look back, making sure that I wasn't imagining the whole thing, and I was glad to see a smiling Bella trailing behind me.

Before the movie started Bella sat next to me, taking my arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. I looked down at her and she was giving me a wide grin. I put in the DVD Super bad, we've both seen the movie so we spent the most part talking.

She was doubled over, laughing trying to catch her breath. "Wow. I can't believe Emmett went to Wal-Mart asking for a bra. That would have been hilarious to see."

"It was. Now Emmett is band from the Wal-Mart. You should see the picture they have of him on the 'Do not grant entrance to' list.'" I laughed, reliving the whole experience in my head. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's company.

I turned to look at Bella, her smoldering brown eyes piercing into mine. She bit down on her bottom lip deep in thought; her eyes silently answering the question running threw my head.

I leaned forward, feeling the sparks between us growing stronger. I inched closer and closer waiting for her to stop me but she never did. I tucked her hair behind her ear, my last attempt at giving her a chance to stop this. When she didn't, it just confirmed that she wanted this just as bad as I did.

I pressed my lips against hers softly at first wanting to savor the moment, and enjoying the softness and sweetness of her. She shivered slightly and I moved closer in, pressing my lips to hers firmly, leaning my head in the opposite direction kissing her passionately. Her fingers laced in my hair pulling me closer, her touch gentle but eager and demanding. Losing my last bits of oxygen, I opened my eyes and pulled back, looking at Bella. Her eyes remained closed and she seemed content and relaxed. She finally opened her eyes, and I smiled at her for a moment.

"Wow," she whispered out of breath.

"Wow indeed." I agreed, not knowing what other words to use that would explain what just happened.

"We _have_ to do that more often." she added, breaking the silence. My smile grew wider, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I clicked on a different movie and attempted to watch it but the long day at school and then beach wore me out entirely, and I drifted off to the best coma like sleep I've ever had.

*

I jolted awake by Emmett's booming voice hollering at full volume. "SCORE!"

I looked up to see Emmett huge body hovering above me, looking intently at the screen jumping with excitement. Only one thing would make him get up this early, nearly bouncing out of his seat. Football.

"I'm sorry I distributed you two love birds. It seems to me you guys had a _long_ night." he added suggestively, grinning from ear to ear.

Bella began stirring in her sleep and felt a painful tingling shoot threw my arm. She fell asleep in the embrace of my arm, and now it felt like pins and needles where being shot through it. Even though I hated this feeling, it was worth waking up to Bella.

"What time is it?" she asked Emmett, scratching her head and getting up.

"Almost Noon. You guys were sleeping for a while."

"I guess it was a long night." she shrugged her heading out of the room.

"I bet." he smiled giving me two thumbs up; Bella gave him a peculiar look but walked out of the room. "So Edward, you woke up yesterday a boy. And fell asleep a man, right on bro!" He raised his hand waiting for me to high five it.

"Fuck off Emmett." I shook my head and walked towards my room.

"WHAT? NO KISS AND TELL?" he hollered right before I slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Look who decided to finally wake up." Rosalie grinned, nudging Alice.

"It was a long night." I repeated flopping on the bed, while Alice and Rosalie erupted with laughter. "Why does everyone act weird when I say that?"

"No reason." Alice said smiling to wide, "Get ready where going to go get pampered before the party. You've got thirty minutes." she adds laughing again with Rosalie before leaving the room. They could be so weird sometimes.

***

We were in the spa getting our nails done when Alice started bombarding me with questions.

"So you're totally crushing on my brother, right?"

I blushed, my eyes going wide. "Umm, yeah." I said feeling kind of awkward.

"I told you Rose. I knew you guys had something going on when I saw you two cuddle up on the beach."

"So when did this all become official?" Rosalie asked flipping the page of her magazine.

"Well it isn't."

"What you mean it isn't?" Alice chimed it.

"I mean he hasn't come out and asked me out yet."

"Well if I know to my brother he'll defiantly will tonight. I _know _these things." she said tapping her temple.

"Sure you do Alice." Rosalie grumbled.

*

"Come on Bella. If you're not going to wear them for me, where them for Edward." Alice has been bugging me for the past hour, trying to make me wear heels.

"Bella, just give in. She won't quit. Besides where all going to be wearing heels tonight, so it shouldn't matter." It was easy for Rosalie to say since she wore heels every day. I wasn't a heel kind of girl. You'll hardly ever see me in heels unless I _really _want to look sexy.

Rosalie was wearing a skin tight, strapless mini leather dress, with knee high, high-heel boots. She was defiantly going to be turning heads tonight. Alice wore a colorful mini dress, Jimmy Choo black leather platform sandals, and gold accessories. They both made me feel like I was over dressed wearing a sequins tiger print shirt, tight black leggings, and _now_ Metallic peep toe ankle boots.

"Fine." I groaned bending over, slipping on the shoes.

"You won't regret it, they make your ass look great," she smiled. "Tonight is a night to remember. So let's go have fun!" I sighed getting up. I couldn't lie; I did look good in these heels. I just hope I don't trip and fall going down the stairs.

* * *

**EPOV **

I glanced at my watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Finally Alice's door opened upstairs and the girls came walking down, their heels clicking on the floor. My eyes immediately went to Bella and my heart stopped. Her shirt gave a wonderful view of her cleavage and her skin tight pants complimented her rear nicely. I loved and hated that outfit. Loved it because it showed off her 'assets' wonderfully. Hated it because I was showing how much I loved her outfit. I shifted myself trying to hide my problem, when Bella stood in front taking my hand in hers.

"You look," I paused searching for the right word to describe her.

"Gorgeous? Hot? Sexy? Beautiful?" she questioned trying to finish my sentence.

"That about sums it up." I chuckled, kissing her hand lightly.

"When you guys are done whispering sweet nothings to each other, I'd like to get this show on the road." Emmett interrupted pulling us out of our own little world.

"Sure, let's go." Bella smiled squeezing my hand, and we walked outside into the cool night air.

* * *

**Yes i know i left you guys at a cliffy but the good news is I'm almost done with the next chapter so I'll be posting it today**

**YAY! *happy dance***

**leave me lots of love so i'll work faster lol.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Heartache

Here's chapter 10 like I promised.

**P.S. **This chapter contains a POV by a mystery person you might figure it out you might not but it will be revealed in the future.

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

10. Heartache

**EPOV**

Everyone hopped into Emmett's jeep except for Bella and I. Emmett drove reckless, and I for one valued my life. The car ride was quiet for the most part, Bella never letting go of my hand. It was nice, and I'd relive this moment every day if it was possible.

We pulled up to Eric's house which was filled with teenagers from everywhere. Students who attended Forks High School even some that graduated from the year before. Kids form first beach and the Reservation where there, even people as far out as Seattle were there. We entered the house as a group and the inside was even more packed then the outside.

A few underclassmen let out hollers and whistles when Rosalie took off her coat, Emmett snarled. "What the hell are you staring at?" he questioned, letting the venom leak out of his voice. He grabbed Rosalie roughly, bringing her into a passionate kiss, claiming her as his.

She giggled, "Jealous much?"

"Defiantly." he signed walking over to the punch table.

Alice and Jasper disappeared, probably somewhere making out or dancing on the dance floor. So it was only Bella and I still standing there by the entrance.

"Hey Isabella." a couple of boys said walking by admiring her outfit, she waved back being polite.

My eyes narrowed into slits, jealousy filling my eyes. I didn't like the way their eyes roamed down her body sizing her up or when their eyes lingered on her chest or ass for too long. I walked in front of her blocking their view and she leaned closer to me, whispering in my ear. "Want to dance?"

"Sure."

She smiled at me, batting her eyelashes. "Wait here for a second." she said right before disappearing into the crowd.

"YO, Party people! Is everyone having a good time?" the DJ bellowed into the microphone and the house erupted in screams. "Alright, Alright, Alright, Now, I have a special request from Isabella Maier. This is dedicated to SOS, he knows who he is."

The music started and I finally spotted Bella in the sea of people.

**Confidence is a must**

**Cockiness is a plus**

**Edginess is a rush**

**Edges (I like 'em rough)**

Bella was seductively moving her hips beckoning me over with her index finger.

**A man with a Midas touch**

**Intoxicate me, I'm a lush**

She began running her hands along her sides, still swaying her hips. My male instincts took over before I realized that I was walking over to her. She gave me a sly smile when I came to a stop in front of her.

**Stop you're making me blush**

**People are looking at us**

She circled around me running her hands gliding along my back, then again coming to a stop in front of me, with her back to my front.

**I don't think you know (know)**

Suddenly she dropped to the floor.

**I'm checking it so hot (so hot)**

Then climbed her way back up, I suppressed a groan clenching my teeth.

**I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)....**

She was grinning at me knowing exactly what she was doing. Two could play at that game.

**When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)**

I grabbed her waist and dipped her so that I was leaning over her.

**I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, and that's what I want (that's what I want)**

I grazed my hand on her exposed pelvis, she gasped. I laughed and stood her back up. The teasing continued and we just moved together to the music. She looked beautiful as always but in my arms she looked even better. _I could hold her like this forever. _I thought to myself. Song after song we swayed me to the music, not paying attention to the outside world. After a while of dancing I became thirsty and needed a drink. I told Bella and walked off to get us both some punch.

"So your Isabella's new boy toy." a voice sounding behind me. I turned to see a tall guy with a muscular build standing behind me, he had russet skin, black long hair, and dark eyes. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure where I saw him before.

"What's it to you?" I asked defensively, glaring at this kid.

"Whoa, man I mean no harm," he raised both hands showing he came in peace. "I just came over here to give you some advice."

"Why do you I think need your advice?"

"Cause your dating the infamous Isabella Marie, your setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"What makes you think I'm falling for her?"

"Let me guess, she kisses you sweetly, and holds your hand all the time like she loves you and shit. She might even laugh at your jokes when there not even that funny or stare into your eyes like you mean something to her. But don't fall for that crap, bro. It's all a game to her, she's a female womanizer, and once she gets out of you what she wants you'll be thrown aside like the rest. You may think your falling for each other but it's a trick. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up being some type of witch that hypnotizes dudes into falling for her."

"Thanks for your advice but I can take care of myself." I said walking back to dance floor to give Bella her drink.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" he hollered.

I quickly walked to where I last left Bella, still thinking about the conversation I just had. Some of the things he mentioned Bella actually did, and it made me wonder how long ago it was when she broke his heart.

I navigated my way through the crowd trying to find Bella, when I finally spotted her. I could only the see the right side of her since she was having a conversation with Mike. I was about to approach them until I saw him bring Bella into a passionate kiss, slamming his tongue down her throat. And I watched as Bella's hands clutched to his hair bringing him closer to her.

I knew the moment their lips meet that I had falling for this girl. In the back of my head I knew it all along but I shyed away from it not wanting to acknowledge it. And when my heart broke into a million and one pieces watching the kiss, I knew she was playing me the whole time. The punch slipped out of my hands, dropping on to the floor spilling everywhere. Earning me a few angry words and rough pushes, I clenched my fist and stormed out of the house. I left before I did something rash and made an even bigger fool of myself. I can't believe how stupid I was to actually think I had a chance with Isabella Marie.

* * *

**? POV **

"This is like the hundredth time I've seen Isabella hugged up on that boy." Person one grumbled biting into a pizza.

"You are so right. And they seem pretty into each other."

"Too into each other, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Person one asked a wicked smile spreading across their face. The other person looking slightly confused shook their head no. "I think it's time we finally get to have our revenge," they paused conjuring up a plan. "Oh Mike-y," they sang in a too sweet voice.

"Mike?" person two questioned ready to protest.

"Do you want your revenge or not?" Person one snapped shutting person two up. Mike approached, listening to whatever person one whispered in his ear.

"Now we just sit and watch as Mike works his magic." Person one smiled sitting in their seat about to enjoy the show.

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, thinking it was Edward I turned smiling. But instead it was Mike, my faltered but I stilled faked that I was pleased to see him.

"Hey Mike." I said glumly look over his shoulder searching for Edward.

"Hello Isabella." I whispered so close to my face that I could smell the alcohol on his breath, obviously indicating he had been drinking. "So you're dating Cullen now."

I always felt annoyed in Mike's presence. But today he annoyed me even more. Why did he have to ask if I was dating Edward? _No I'm not. Even though I desperately want to, _I thought to myself. Instead I just shook my head keeping my mouth sealed.

"Good. So I can do this." He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pushed me toward him. Forcing his tongue into my mouth and down my throat, I was shocked at first caught off guard by his forceful kiss, and then my adrenaline kicked in.

I tried grabbing his hair and peeling his face off of mine but in his drunken state he thought I was encouraging him. When that didn't work I decided to stab my heel into his foot. He yelped out in pain backing away from me. Alice was right; I wouldn't regret wearing these heels.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said hopping on one foot and caressing the other.

"_ME?_ WHATS THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? JERK!" I shouted pushing him hard and I storming past him. I got a glimpse of Edward walking quickly out of the house and I tried following him. By the time I got outside, I saw him speed away in his silver Volvo into the night.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, standing in the cold. Did Edward just ditch me? And why the hell did Mike just kiss me?

* * *

**All good things must come to an end, right ?**

**The song used in this chapter is:**

**Radar-Britney Spears **(i thought it fit lol)

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Karma

Sorry again for another late update but I was suffering from writers block. And I had to rewrite this chapter until it came out the way I wanted. Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds the story to favorites, alerts, etc. You guys are awesome.

Here's chapter 11. sorry if there's bad grammar etc.

**PS:** A few foul language here and there. thought I should warn you.

* * *

11. Karma

**BPOV**

Confused and distraught I stood, rooted in place, standing in the cool damp air. I quickly evaluated all the possibilities of why Edward would leave me stranded, and why Mike would just spontaneously kiss me.

"Bella are you okay?" Somewhere in my trance, I hadn't heard Alice creep up on me.

""Um, yeah I'm fine." I murmured still gazing into the darkness.

"Did something happen?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together, trying to find out what I was staring at so intently.

"No," I paused coming back to the present. "I'm just wondering why Edward left so abruptly."

"Edward left?" I nodded answering her question. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well Jasper and I are ready to leave too." she said going back to her usually chipper self. "He's trying to find Emmett and Rose though. But you can ride with us when he finds them."

Thankfully we weren't standing around for long and Jasper appeared exiting the house, Rosalie and Emmett in tow.

"That's the last time I go looking for those two." he mumbled cringing while he spoke, getting into Emmett's jeep.

In a matter of seconds we were flying down the road going ninety in a thirty-five mile zone. I gripped on to my seat, my eyes bulging at of their sockets, praying to God that Emmett would slow the hell down. He kept sneaking glances at me through the rear-view mirror, grinning like a mad man. Something told me he was doing this purposely.

I hadn't notice I was holding my breath until we pulled up to the house, and exhaled a sigh of relief. I did a once over around the driveway and figured out quickly that Edward wasn't home.

I was going to wait up for him to arrive but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

**EPOV**

I came home late, hoping I didn't have to talk to anyone after the night I just had. But of course, my family was nocturnal and everyone was still wide awake.

"Damn Edward what the hell happened to you?" Rosalie sneered scrunching her face up in disgust. "You look like shit!"

"Don't you have your own house to go to?" I snapped at her, stomping up the stairs. I not only looked like shit, but I felt like it also.

"Actually I here all weekend, Eddie boy." she smiled glaring at me. I ignored her last comment and continued up the stairs. I was emotionally spent and had nothing left in me to think of a comeback.

Running my fingers through my hair, I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I replayed the whole weekend in my head, reliving every moment.

Friday at the bonfire, the first time I actually talked to Bella. Having her opening up to me about her father and how she felt. Then later that night staying up watching movies together, which lead up to me kissing her. It was an impulsive action; if I had given more thought to it I probably would have chickened.

Then earlier tonight, I remembered how amazing Bella looked in her outfit, and how elated I was to hold her hand for the second time. I remembered how shocked I was that she dedicated a song to me and how more than happy I was to jump at the chance to dance with her. But all that came crashing down when I witnessed her kissing Mike. I knew Bella and I weren't even official but it hurt none the less. Like a knife being pierced into my heart and twisting in every which way possible.

This morning I woke up thinking this was going to be the best weekend of my life. But now gazing into the darkness of my room, this was in actuality the worst day of my existence.

* * * *

I woke up to someone restlessly pounding on my door. I was more than sure that it was Alice waking me up for no reason at all. She was pretty oblivious when it came to knowing whether or not her company was welcomed. I waited a while longer but the knocking sill didn't let up.

I sighed in frustration; the only way I was going to get rid of Alice was by just opening the door.

"Hey Edward," Instead of Alice, the overly chipper sister of mine I was expecting, Bella was the obnoxious person banging on my door. "I was going to wait up for you last night but I fell asleep." she explained leaning on the door frame.

I stood there just staring at her, wondering why she was explaining herself to me. I had yet to reply to what she was saying.

"SS-OO," she exaggerated splitting the word into two syllables. "Where did you run off to last night?" she added caressing my cheek with her hand, I instinctively leaned into her touch.

I smiled at her contently, until the memory of her kissing Mike shot through my mind. I grabbed her wrist moving her hand away from my face, sighing.

"Bella, I can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked her face etched with confusion.

"I can't do _this,_" I said pointing to her than myself. "What-ever this is I can't do it. We'll be better off as just friends," I paused rethinking my last statement. "Actually I don't think we can even be friends."

"What?" her face changing from confused to pain as my words sunk in.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Before she could answer I softly closed my door, locking it and then sitting back on my bed. Once again my heart began aching for this girl

**BPOV**

I stood there shocked even after he closed the door. How many times have I used my 'pointing technique' to indicate that _we_ weren't working out? How many times have I used those exact same words '_Let's just be friends,' _when I dumped someone? If someone ever tells you that 'what goes around, comes back around' believe them. Because that saying has a name, and its Karma, and man is she a bitch.

I couldn't understand why this hurt so badly, why being rejected crumbled every good feeling inside you, ripping away at your heart. I hardly ever got rejected, and this was a feeling that I would have happily gone through life not knowing.

And the worst part of it all was that I actually believed that Edward liked me. But in reality he was just playing with my heart. Mom was right when she said '_one day all this will come back to bite me in the ass'. _Man did it bite me.

I told myself to be strong, that this wasn't the end of the world, that there were plenty of fishes in the sea for me to choose from. But that did little to nothing to comfort my now breaking heart.

And knew I was an opened book when it came to showing my emotions. And if I looked like what I felt, I couldn't let Alice see me like this. I wouldn't be able to talk to her without breaking down, and I didn't want Edward to see me so vulnerable. I walked back into Alice's room quietly packing my things and quickly writing a note.

_Alice,_

_I must've came down with the flu, I'm not _

_Feeling so good so I'm heading home early._

_I'll call you when I'm feeling better._

_-Bella._

I wasn't really lying, I was indeed not feeling good but it wasn't because of flu.

I got into my truck and drove away from the Cullen house, thinking to myself. _I guess the player finally got played_

_

* * *

_**Please Review. And while your waiting for my next update read one of my favorites on my profile there all amazing! You won't be disappointed.**


	12. Back to how we where

Its a short chapter but its short and sweet, and I'm working on the next chapter as I type this

Hope your holidays were _swell_. (who even uses that word anymore?) lol

Well here's chapter 12. I'll stop waisting time

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

12. Back to how we were

**BPOV**

I spent the next few days in bed, doing nothing. At first, I was on the border line of depression. I didn't want to talk to anyone, see anyone, and go anywhere, nothing. I was more of a shell of a person rather than an actual human begin. Then I asked myself a basic question.

_Why wasn't I good enough to date Edward Masen-Cullen? _

There was no reasonable answer to my question because I _was_ good enough, if not better. I always got what I wanted; it was hard as hell not getting it this time around. But I wasn't going to sit around waiting for him to come to his senses; there were better things to do then mope around my house.

On the days that I did go over the Cullen's, Edward never uttered a word to me. He treated me as if I didn't exist, so I gave him the same exact treatment. Alice must have sensed our tension or knew something was wrong because she always suggested hanging out at my place, and I was more than happy to compel.

Today was one of the boring days of summer, and I was just flipping through channels until my phone started ringing.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold _

_You're yes and you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

"Hello,"

"Bella," Alice cooed into the phone, obviously wanting something. "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just—" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Great, there's an emergency at the house. Get here ASAP!" She hung up the phone before I could reply. There was no telling what Alice was brewing up her sleeve and I was probably walking blindly into a war zone. I quickly got into my truck and drove over to the Cullen's nonetheless. The door was open, like usually, and I invited myself in.

"Hellooo." I bellowed from the door, waiting for a frantic Alice to bombard me.

"In here Bella." Her voice sang from the living room area. I turned the corner to see all the Hales and Cullen's sitting on the couch looking like they were having a family meeting. I surprised to see Edward here, since he always kept himself hidden every time I came around.

I greeted everyone before taking a seat. I was rewarded with four 'hi's' none of them coming from Edward, who decided to glare at the ground and ignore my presences.

"So, where's the emergency?" I asked glancing around, finding nothing that needed immediate attention.

"Well I've been thinking—," Alice began beaming.

"Oh man." Emmett interrupted, receiving a murderous glare from Alice.

"Like I said, I've been thinking." she paused smiling at all of us. "Since Emmett and Rosalie are going off to college next year—"

"Wait, isn't Jasper leaving too?" I asked.

"No he's staying close to home since he doesn't want to be too far away from me. Isn't he the best?" she explained smiling lovingly at Jasper.

"More like whipped." Emmett faked coughed, earning another glare from Alice.

"If you guys are done interrupting I'd like to finish." She said arching one of her eyebrows. "Since Emmett and Rose are going to college I decided we take a vacation to celebrate in..." she paused, bouncing once again. "CALIFORNIA!!"

"WOOT!" Emmett hollered pumping his fist embracing Alice into one of his bear hugs. "Alright Alice! Were all taking a vacation 'The Golden State', your awesome sis!" He cheered once again embracing Alice into his bear hug.

"She is awesome isn't she?" Jasper said smiling at a blushing Alice.

"Oh stop it." she smiled waving her hand dismissively.

"Alice," Edward began speaking for the first time. By the look on his face and the way he was repeatedly running his finger through his hair he was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"And you can't back out because I already paid for the tickets and hotel rooms, and got the 'okay' from everyone's parents." she rushed out the whole sentence without taking a breath. "It's also great timing since Carlisle going to his Doctor's Convention the same week." Her eyes went wide, her bottom lip jutting out. "Don't ruin our last vacation Edward." she pleaded unleashing her full effect of persuasion.

"I'm not sure—" Edward started again, but Alice put her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"You are going and that's finale. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." He sighed in defeat, knowing fully that Alice would actually drag him kicking and screaming to the airport.

"Well I guess this calls' for a shopping trip." Rosalie smiled pulling out a wallet full of credit cards and cash.

"Wait, when are we leaving?" I asked looking at Alice.

"In two days and where staying there for a whole week!" she screeched bouncing again. "I'm so excited!"

"Well I guess we better hurry and head to the mall if we only have two days to pack." And off we went to Port Angeles.

*

Exhausted, I dragged up fifteen bags full of new clothes, which will last me more than the seven days I'm spending in California. I was now a proud owner of seven new swimsuits in every color, shape, size, print imaginable that will probably never be worn after this trip.

The two days flew by quickly because I spent most of my time packing, then unpacking, then repacking what I just unpacked since I couldn't decided on what I needed. It was now three in the morning and I was at the Cullen's watching Alice try to squeeze as much things as possible into her two suitcases. Carlislewouldn't let us bring any more two bags, knowing Alice would try to take her whole wardrobe with her.

"Emmett can you sit on this while zip it up?" she asked frustrated not wanting to give up. He sat and in one quick motion her bag was sipped and ready to go.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" she hollered skipping outside, and we all piled into a rented van heading to the airport.

*

"Okay Carlisle can you take a picture of us?"

Alice has been 'documenting' our experience since we got into the van. This has to be the 100th picture so far and we still haven't gotten on board let alone set foot in California yet. Alice stood us in pairs, girls in front of boys while the boys held us by the waist. EvidentiallyI partnered up withEdward who didn't seem to want to want to pair up with me, but bit his lip and listened to Alice.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips, when I felt his arms around my waist. But then all too quickly my happiness disappeared after the click of camera and his hands vanished.

"California here we come!" Alice squealed clapping her hands giving the fly attendant her ticket.

We boarded the plane in a line and I was supposed to be seated next to Edward but he took it upon himself to steal Emmett's seats. Don't get me wrong, I had absolutely nothing against Emmett. But still this 'avoiding Bella' crap Edward was pulling was getting beyond annoying, and whether he liked it or not he was going to talk to on this trip. We were going to go back how we were the Friday before the party, I made that my mission.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it makes me happy.**

Bella's new rightone is Katy Perry- Hot N' Cold. if you didn't know

(You can say Bella expresses how she feels through music. [remeber that it may or may not be important in the future I'm not sure yet.])


	13. Mallory Hotel

**Also Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

13. Mallory Hotel

**BPOV**

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California." Our taxi driver greeted motioning us into the cab while he took our bags.

"Picture time," Alice shouted, we all groaned in response.

"No more pictures already, need I remind you of how many you've already took?" Rosalie questioned, getting ready to go into a full blown rant. "We took enough before we left the house, when we were in the car going to the airport, when we arrived at the airport, when we were inside the airport, when we were walking to the terminal, at the terminal, boarding the plane, seating in the plane—." Alice cut her off before she could finish.

"Okay okay." she replied still snapping a photo of us. "Don't pose; I just want to document our experience."

"It's okay if you want to take pictures Alice, but we don't need pictures of every single second that passes by." Rosalie said reassuring her.

"Fine no more pictures," everyone sighed in relief. "Until we reach the hotel, that is." She stated sticking her tongue out at all of us.

The drive to the hotel was agonizingly slow, and all I wanted to do was plunge head first into the first comfy bed I saw. The only thing that kept me sane throughout the whole car ride was the whole environment. California was more beautiful than I had imagined and as we drove deeper into the city I took in all the colors and sights. It was weird seeing girls walking around in tank tops, shorts, and flip-flops, when I was so use to everyone bundling up or always have a sweater in hand. I silently thanked Alice for all the shorts and tanks that she made me buy on our trip to the mall. Even in the cool confides of an air condition car I was still sweating bullets in this blistering heat wearing a thin shirt and long jeans.

"Here we are," The cab driver announced parking the car. "Your fee is $51.26."

I was grinning from ear to ear when we pulled up to a beautiful hotel. A bell man with a wide smile quickly opened our doors, "I am presuming you guys are the Cullen's." he stated rather than asked, Carlisle nodded his head in conformation. "We have been waiting for you to arrive. Welcome to the Mallory Hotel." He then assisted us by putting our luggage onto a golden cart. "Your bags will be delivered to your rooms promptly. Is there anything else I can help you all with?" He asked still smiling, we all answered no. "Well than enjoy your stay at Mallory Hotel." He bowed politely and then left us to help another customer.

We entered inside and I was immediately chilled by burst of cool air. The lobby was grand and every corner of the room exuded elegance. The ceilings where made of clear glass, giving a beautiful view of the day sky. In the middle of the ceiling huge gold chandelier sparkling in the light the sun provided. The walls were painted creamy beige, with golden lines running vertically through them. Every drowsy feeling in my body was now replaced with excitement, as I began to imagine the luxurious suit that awaited us above.

"Come on Bella. Stop looking so doe-eyed and close your mouth, your attracting flies." Alice joked softly jabbing me in the ribs. "Let's go see our suit."

"Wait no pictures?"

"Silly, I already took them while you where ogling the ceilings." she laughed. "Let's go see our suit already!" she grabbed my arm and we were off, running to the elevators.

*

"Damn Alice, you got us a fucking penthouse!" Emmett said gripping his chest, his eyes bulging out in disbelief.

"I didn't book this place, Carlisle did." Alice answered in a trance like state.

"I already was booked to stay here with some of my colleagues, so I pulled a few strings and got you guys a room. No biggie."

"Alright Dad!" Emmett boomed bringing Carlisle into one of those 'man-hugs'.

I had yet to even mumble a word, I was so shocked. The room was even more beautiful than lobby. The suit was decked in the latest electronics, a huge flat screen plasma TV. Sitting in front of the most comfy couch, there was marble on every surface of the room, and to top it off we had a breath taking view of the city below.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emmett boomed form somewhere in the living room. "They fucking have every halo game ever made!"

"Emmett," Carlisle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, a trait that he shares with Edward. "Watch your language."

"Sorry man. Shit, I'm so fucking happy right now I think I might cry." Carlisle snapped his head in Emmett's direction glaring at him. "I'm sorry, gosh." he said putting both hands in the air.

"Well," Carlisle started clearing his throat. "You guys are young adults and I expect you to behave as such. Stay on your best behaviors, I'm here on business so you won't be seeing much of me, but I expect you to remain civil and mature." His eyes narrowed at Emmett as he continued. "And_ please _no late night rendezvous or any other shenanigans that will get you into trouble. I'll have this place watched like a hawk so I'll know what you're doing before you even do it."

"Don't worry Pops," Emmett hollered, slapping Carlisle on the shoulder. "I'll keep them in line."

Instead of replying Carlisle rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "I'll see you kids later."

*

After Carlisle departure we all dispersed, venturing around what will be our new home for the next week. Alice came up with some bizarre reason of why the girls should have the room with the bigger bathroom but I wasn't complaining; Even though Emmett was.

"How is that fair to us?" He began whining jutting out his bottom lip. "What makes you guys need the bigger space?"

"Emmett, this is a fight that you will always lose. Give up while you're ahead." Alice sympathized rubbing his back. "And if it's that serious you can guys can use the bathroom as much as you want. As long as it keep it clean."

"I guess that works." He agreed still pouty.

"I know what you would cheer you up." She smiled getting excited. "We should all go swimming in the pool."

Silence.

"Come on you guys, we have to put all the swimwear I bought you guys to use. _Please_." She pouted going into to persuasion mode, and just like that we were all getting ready to go swimming. Great.

*

"Your checking out my brother aren't you?" Alice winked, giving me a knowing smile. I nodded, grinning at her; it wasn't like I was being sneaky about it. But I was thankful enough that I remembered to bring sunglasses so my ogling wasn't _that_ obvious.

First arriving in the pool area the boys quickly shrugged off their shirts and dove into the water. I on the other hand decided to sit out _by _the pool rather than get _in _the pool. The swim suits Alice bought me where over the top revealing, and I didn't really want to prance around the pool with strangers staring at my goods. I was happy to find a blue two-piece that wasn't all that bad.

"So what's the plan on getting my bro?" Alice asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm still undecided, on that."

"Well you better think fast, because there's a hottie at the snack bar that has been eyeing you ever since we got out here. And I _know_ it's a matter of time until he walks over here and talks to you."

And sure enough, when I turned towards the snack bar there was indeed a guy standing their staring at me intently. He looked around my age with vivid brown eyes and shining blond hair. He was muscular and tall and quite good looking, I blushed and turned away from his alluring gaze.

"Okay then," I said more to myself than to Alice but she still gave me an 'Mmhmm'.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A nasally voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see two blonde bimbos wearing what looked more like string than actual swimsuits. Lauren fucking Mallory and her side kick Jessica Stanley.

"What brings you guys to Cali?" I asked faking interest, desperately looking for an escape.

"Daddy lets us vacation in any of our hotels," Lauren explained fanning herself. "Jessie and I decided to stay close to home." I turned around and gave Alice a 'what the fuck' look. How had I missed the similarity between Laurens last name and the name of the hotel?

"Wow good for you guys." Rosalie answered sarcastically in the same baby-like voice Lauren just used. "This has been a nice chit-chat but I'd rather go for a little swim then kill some of my brain cells. Bella do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!" I exasperated, nearly running to the pool. But before I could get any further I remembered Alice and called her over, not wanting her to have to endure a meaningless conversation with dumb and dumber.

"I thought you guys seriously going to leave me with them." She said catching up to us, when suddenly her hand stuck halting me form jumping into the pool. "Bella you better not get that dress wet or I'll kill you."Alice sneered giving me one of her deadly stares. I had completely forgotten that I was even wearing the dress, but then again I wasn't so sure I wanted to strip down in my suit with Snack Bar Guy still staring. But the wrath of Alice was far worse than being stared at by Snack Bar Guy. So I shrugged of the dress and dove right in.

*

The pool was _fun._ I actually got Edward to laugh and hold a conversation with me, we even played games together. Emmett tried to teach us how to be pros at Water gymnastics, which made him, pull a butt muscles. It was hilarious and I had an awesome time. The sun was setting and Alice wanted all of us to eat dinner in the hotel restaurant before it got too late. I was packing up all of my belongings when I got approached by the snack bar guy.

"Hey." He said coolly smiling at me.

"Hi." I said nervously biting my lip and pulling my towel tighter around me.

"My names Riley," he stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Some friends and I are here on a road trip from college, and I couldn't help but notice you."

"Bella and I'm here on vacation too." I blushed, ignoring his last statement.

"Well my boys and I are leaving and I just wanted to come to give you my number." He said handing me a slip of paper. "Maybe we can hang out sometime? Call me beautiful, I mean _Bella_." He cupped my chin and jogged away.

"Somebody's got an admirer." Rosalie smirked waggling her eyebrows at me.

* * *

**Review Please! They motivate me.**

**Also the swimsuits are on my profile**


	14. Enough

Wow thanks for all the reviews you guys! I got more than usual do and that made super happy and made me work harder.

Happy Birthday to Skiesthelimit ! who asked me to update on her birthday so i did. Hope you have an awesome birthday!

**Also Thanks adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

14. Enough

**EPOV**

I was beginning to notice a pattern when it came to Isabella. The pattern, every good moment spent with her, _always_ ended in a sour note. At the Bonfire, I was on the highest of all highs; nothing could have changed how happy I was at that moment. And just like that, one day lapsed and it turned into lowest of all lows at the party.

Now I was having the best time on our mini vacation hanging out with her and my family, finally getting out of my funk. When some creep with sleazy pick up lines spoiled my whole day. During their whole conversation I could only think, _'Why is he talking to my girl?' _When in reality Bella was nowhere near being mine, and she only confirmed that statement when she accepted the number and stored it in her bag. I can't stand how easily I keep falling for her games only to be reminded that she's only a player.

When we got back to our room I headed straight for the bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner. Since there was only three showers and eight of us in here I didn't want to wait longer than necessary, and I needed a quick escape.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed and ready to go, but I couldn't find any socks to wear with my sneakers. I knew Alice would know where they were, so I left the room to look for her.

"Alice, do you—" I stopped dead in my tracks when I came into view with Bella prancing around the room. Her back was faced to my front so she hadn't notice me walk in, she was wearing a white fluffy robe courtesy of the hotel, and holding a brush as a microphone singing along to the song blaring from her IPod.

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know...**

As I listened to her sing the lyrics I couldn't help but think that the artist must have written this song about me. They knew my feelings and expressed them exactly.

**Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away.**

Bella finally turned around, and froze gapping at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't hear you come in!" she shouted, her music still blaring.

"How could you with the music so loud?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Huh?" She screamed again, I walked over and pulled the bud out of her ear.

"Your shouting," I explained watching her face turn a deep red, which always seemed to make my heart skip a beat. "Have you seen Alice?"

"I think she's in the kitchen." She mumbled, brushing her hair. I nodded and exited the room not wanting to hover.

*

"Alice have you seen my socks?" I asked watching as her facial expression changed from recognition to a blank stare.

"The socks in your black suit case, in the right zipper compartment, next to your shaving kit?" She asked scrunching up her face.

"Yeah those,"

"Nope, I have no idea what where they might be."

"Alice," I groaned in a warning voice. "Where are my socks?"

"Well I _might_ have unpacked some things so I could _maybe_ fit some of my stuff into your bag. But there is a possibility that I _did_ or _did not _do that."

Leave it to Alice to figure out a loop hole through Carlisle's two bags limitation. "What socks am I suppose to use if that _did _happen."

"Well, Jaspers or Emmett's. I doubt they would mind, especially _if_ that happened."

"What-ever Alice."

"I love you too, Edward." She smiled blowing me a kiss.

"Has anyone seen my polo t-shirt?" Emmett hollered from one of the rooms.

Alice's eyes widen and jumped out of her seat. "I guess that's my cue to go." and she disappeared into the next room.

*

For the last thirty minutes I've been sitting here listening to Alice, Rosalie, and Bella _'guy scope'. _And for every second that passed by I got angrier and angrier, I tried to tune them out the best I could but failed miserably. I tried watching the tennis match playing at the bar with Emmett and Jasper but my ears kept straining to hear the girls conversation.

"Oh what about him?" Alice gushed pointing towards some lanky looking waiter that looked like he didn't even hit puberty yet.

"He's a little on the thin side." Rosalie grimaced shaking her head in disapproval.

"He looks like he's in shape though," Alice said defending this random guy. "He might be a swimmer or something." I laughed bitterly, rolling my eyes thinking about how I could probably swim circles around his scrawny ass.

"What about the guy at the bar?" I straightened up my posture knowing good and well that Rosalie wasn't talking about me, but still I couldn't help the hope that swelled in my chest. "He has nice eyes Bella." So there's was one check on my list, Bella goes for guys with nice eyes. I've been told by numerous of girls that I had nice eyes.

"Yeah but there kind of flat...dull even. There's not really anything enchanting about them." Bella answered, and I had to stop myself from getting up and doing a victory dance.

"Why don't you just call that Riley guy?" Rosalie asked, reminding me once again of the moron that ruined my day. Even though Rosalie and I weren't close, she could at least discourage Bella from dating for my sake at least.

"Yeah Bella, he seemed like he had great qualities." _Et tu Alice?_ "He's good looking, has a nice smile, great hair,"

"And he's tall." Bella chimed in and I cut my eyes at her. This whole time she disagreed with them and now she was agreeing with Alice and Rosalie. I didn't like imaging Bella with someone else; the jealousy that surged through my body was unbearable.

"I think I'm going to call him." With those final words I got up and left, I couldn't take it anymore. My heart has had enough.

**BPOV**

I sat and listened as my friends talked about who they thought were good looking guys for me. But with every guy they pointed out, I couldn't help but compare him to Edward.

"What about the guy at the bar?" Rosalie asked, "He has nice eyes Bella."

"Yeah but there flat...dull even. There's not really anything enchanting about them." _Like Edward eyes._ I finished in my head. A part of me wanted to wait for Edward forever but another part if me wanted to get over him. So when Alice and Rosalie suggested I call Riley I agreed, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! it motivates me to work faster**

**The song Bella was singing was:**

**Crush by David A****rchuleta**


	15. Author's Note

To all my faithful fan-fiction readers,

I'm sorry for going MIA on updating 'Isabella Marie' but for some reason (that is unbeknown to me) my creative juices have _not _been flowing lately.

And all I can come up with is Bullsh*t chapters that are just full of crap, and I don't want to just post those and end the story on a crappy note. I also don't want to be one of those authors that just never finishes there work and leaves everyone hanging.

So this is where you come in...I need IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! Seriously, even the people who just add me to there alerts, favorites, etc. and never review, _I need you, all of you._

So tell me where you want this story to go, things you want Bella & Edward to go through. Maybe you want a druken Bella, a jealous Edward, a cat fight, a psycho killer, (well maybe not a psycho killer) but seriously tell me what you want.

The more PMs, reviews, the better. Help me out here,

--MJ


	16. Alice Cullen to the rescue

**IM BACKKK *happy dance***

**Thank you everyone for your suggestions, they helped me mucho :)**

**So heres Chapter 15 I hope you like it......**

* * *

15. Alice Cullen to the rescue.

**APOV**

For the past two months I watched as Bella and Edward's relationship bloomed. If you can even call it a relationship anymore, seeing as how they avoid each other like the plague.

I knew from the moment that I saw Edward stare at Bella with longing eyes that they'd be perfect together. I had always thought of myself as a miniature Dr. Love. I had helped Rosalie and Emmett get past they're bickering ways to finally realize that they both had the hots for each other and were deeply in love or lust. I couldn't really be sure with those two. I did it again in the ninth grade when I finally helped shy girl Angela Weber build up the courage to ask out Ben Cheney. And they've been together ever since.

So, when hooking up Edward with the brown haired mystery girl came to play I'd _thought_ it would be easy. I just hadn't factored in the fact that she was the infamous _Isabella Marie, _and it was harder to get them together than I thought. Every morning like clockwork I'd set out to find her and introduce myself only to see her either shacked up with some random guy or surround by a bunch hormonal freshman. And Day after day I grew even more impatient, and I wasn't one to let destiny take its course especially if it was going to take too long.

I woke up one morning knowing that today was _that_ day. I rushed Edward out of the house making up an excuse about not wanting to be late and we were at the school at no time. Rosalie already knew I had something brewing up my selves so when we ran into at lighten speed she wasn't too surprised to see that water fountain was our destination.

I scolded myself internally for not making our presence known before Bella turned around; she looked pretty taken aback to see us hovering over her shoulder.

"Hi," I said enthusiastically working my charm on her. "I'm Alice. And I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" I noticed that compliments always made a person lighten up to you, and it seemed to have work with Bella since upon meeting me she already agreed to sitting with us at lunch.

Throughout all of my classes I was already planning our futures. I started imagining our weddings, anniversary, vacations, birthday celebrations, the whole nine. In my mind we all lived next door to each other, making us one big happy family with white picket fences, golden retrievers, and 2.5 kids. Of course Rosalie and Bella would both probably name there daughters after me, since I helped them find there other half's. It was only a matter of time.

So when lunch came around I already knew it was going to be love at first sight for the both of them but I wasn't expecting Edward not to show up. Quick on my feet though I decided to invite Bella over and of course she agreed.

*

The next day at lunch Bella and Edward finally met. In my head, I watched them kiss and then ran off happily into the sunset together. In reality Edward acted like a total prick and ignored Bella's presences all together. Kind of like he's doing now.

In the back of my mind I wonder what would have happened if I would have just let fate run its course, like Jasper said. But I couldn't focus on what could've, would've, or should've been, my main focus now was to get them together and pronto!

--

**BPOV**

"I figured out what were going to do tonight," Alice said, sitting down on the couch. "I was thinking maybe going to this club called Deep at Club Vanguard. I heard it was the new hot spot for all the locals―"

"We're not locals, Alice." I grumbled cutting her off, not wanting to be in a room packed with sweaty bodies grinding on each other all night. "And were not even old enough to be inside a club."

"That's where you're wrong Bella, it's for all ages."

"But―"

"We're going and that's finale. We leave in two hours." She smiled wickedly, "I have to find something to wear, we may have to go shopping so I can..." she rambled on shutting her room door behind herself.

"So there's no way I'm getting out of this?" I asked turning toward Rosalie.

"Not a chance."

*

**APOV**

"Are you sure this isn't a shirt?"

"Bella, for the billionth time! I am positively sure that _this is not a shirt_!" I quipped admiring the work I had done on her.

Bella was usually as stubborn as a mule when it came to me dressing her up. I didn't see why though, all I ever did was add more make-up than she's use to and persuade her to wear super high heels.

For some reason though, she let me have my way with her tonight and of course she was looking spectacular. She was wearing a strapless black dress that reached mid-thigh, and high heels that made her legs look really long.

"Bella, you look great." I said reassuring her, while I started getting ready myself.

"You'll be turning heads from left to right tonight especially―"

"Snack bar guy," I said quickly cutting off Rosalie. I hadn't let her in on my little plan tonight. Simply because she was sure to tell Emmett, and my dear old brother couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

"I hope you don't mind I texted him earlier, telling him to meet us at the club."

"You texted him?! Alice," Bella whined. "I'm not sure about this."

"Nothing is going to go wrong tonight." I said more to reassure myself than Bella. Nothing _could_ go wrong tonight if I wanted my plan to work, and Bella not going to the club is one of those things.

"Bell-la," splitting her name into two variables and giving my infamous Alice Cullen Pout. "Please come with us to the club, we have to have the whole California experience, you know?"

"Fine but I'm only staying a couple of hours."

I smiled in victory. Tonight I was going to fix what-ever went wrong with Bella and Edward's relationship. My plan was foolproof, and it was Alice Cullen to the rescue.

* * *

**Review please it helps me work faster.**


	17. CaveMan Style

Heres the new update :)

**Also Thanks adding my story to your favorites or alerts. Hopefully I don't disappoint**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just turned them all human and made Bella into a man-eater. =P**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

16. Cave man style

**BPOV**

Since the night started, all I could do was compare Riley to Edward. I noticed that they both have very intense gazes. Though, Edward's green eyes were more striking than Riley's brown ones. I also remember how Edwards's eyebrows come to together when he's really concentrating. Or when he's frustrated, he either pinches the bridge of his nose, or roughly run his fingers through his hair. Or how when he smirks only the left side of his mouth goes up, but when he's really smiling it's the most breath taking thing you'll ever see in your life because—

I glanced up at the sound of my name, staring up at Riley who had an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry I was day dreaming, you were talking about the basketball scholarship you got. I'm listening, I swear."

"How about I just go get us some drinks?" He suggested jugging down his last drops of his soda. I shrugged not really caring at this point. I was about to go looking for Alice to tell her I'll be leaving soon, until a flash of hot pink caught my attention.

Most people in this town were aspiring models, actors, singers or a combination of all three. They were all inhumanly beautiful in every way possible but yet Edward had Forks own, Lauren Mallory perched up on his lap. Lauren wasn't ugly nor was she plain, but I still couldn't help the bile that rose up to my throat at the sight of her.

When Riley arrived back I quickly grabbed his drink and downed it in one huge gulp. I assumed the drink was water since it was more on the tasteless side, but the fire that ignited at the base of my throat told me otherwise. I felt the heat spread from inside my mouth, to my chest, to finally settling in my stomach.

"What the hell was that?" I asked coughing a little.

"Vodka,"

"You just gave me Vodka?" I asked incredulously.

"Actually, that was _my _drink that _you_ grabbed out of _my_ hands, very rudely I might add." He said smirking at me.

I was going to give him a sassy comeback until a wave of calm washed over me; Making me wobble a little at its sudden appearance.

"Maybe you should drink a couple bottles of water," Riley suggested, staring at me warily. I glanced back to where Edward was sitting and spotted Lauren leading him onto the dance floor.

"Or maybe you should dance with me first?"

Like a snake, I began slithering my way through the crowd only stopping when I made it to the middle of the dance floor.

On instinct my hips began swaying to the music not really paying attention to what song was playing. I watched as they danced in their own world, looking truly happy together. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and I watched as her head fell back to laugh as he twirled her around effortlessly. Staring in envy I wished that I could switch places with her. That I could be the one Edward was whispering sweet nothings to, not her. My plan was back firing on me and instead of making Edward jealous; I was making myself jealous by watching them.

Our eyes connected and I gave him a small smile before turning my attention to Riley. My mom always said I was open book when it came to how I was feeling and I didn't want Edward to know I was hurting over him.

In the beautiful state of California I was chasing after a guy who didn't even look twice at me. Trying to get a rise out of him, to make him jealous or show the feelings that I _knew_ were once there.

Dancing with a perfectly good guy right now, a guy that saw what he wanted and went for it, not even fearing rejection. Yet I was sitting here waiting in the wings for Edward to finally realize that I liked him.

Turning back around I watched as Edward and Lauren danced together, again. He caught me staring but didn't bother to look away. I remained staring back also, stuck in his hypnotizing gaze.

Watching as Lauren's hand crept its way up his chest triggered something inside of me. I finally decided to stop waiting for something to happen and just go for it.

"Edward," His name left my lips before I could really process what I was about to say. Here I was, about to put my heart on the line to get stomped on and rejected. And no one likes rejection, no one.

Looking into his eyes I found nothing in them that mirrored my feelings. Nothing that resembled the caring and loving eyes I looked into on the beach, or the smoldering eyes I looked into right before we shared our first kiss, or the eyes that followed me walk down the stairway going to Eric's party.

The eyes that were peering back at me now were vague of expression. Whatever snapped inside of me must have snapped right back because I felt myself turn away to leave.

_You can't go through life wondering what if?_ A voiced sounded in my head. And I didn't want to go through life not knowing. So somewhere inside of me I found the courage to lay my heart on the line to get stomped on or rejected.

"Edward," I said breathing in deeply. "I like you. I really, _really_ like you. Your all I ever think about, when I wake up, when I day-dream, when I go to sleep. There hasn't been a moment that you haven't crossed my mind. And it kills me when you ignore me or when you're with another girl." I said gesturing towards Lauren.

"And I know we weren't even an item, but I can't change the way I feel. I _want _to be with you, and I'm just hoping that you feel the same way."

He stood there staring, like a statue made of stone. His eyes remained emotionless, like I hadn't even spoken. I felt the sting in my eyes, the hurt in my chest, and the sound of my heart breaking into little pieces at the upcoming rejection.

I shook my head back and forth, not wanting to believe that this was real. "Just forget I said anything." I mumbled turning to leave.

In the three quick strides Edward was in front of me, his quick pace stunning me frozen. "I want to be with you too." He smiled before crushing his lips to mines.

Our reunion was short lived. Lauren grabbed my arm, harshly pulling me away for Edwards embrace.

"What does she have that I don't?" She said glaring at us. "What is so amazing about this little whore," she said pointing to me. "That has every male worshiping the ground she walks on, huh!?"

"Don't call her that," Edward growled, standing protectively in front of me.

"I've been trying _so_ hard to knock her off of her high ass pedestal. And yet, you _still_ take everyone I like away from me."

"No I don't," I said defensively, inching toward her.

"Yes you do!" She took a step forward coming closer to me. "First it was Tyler, then Tony, and now Edward! You even took Mike away from Jess!" She shouted, her face turning redder by the minute.

"And you know what, I'm tired of it."

She swung around Edward connecting her fist with my jaw, the impact nearly knocking me over. I was never one to engage in violence but Lauren ruining my moment with Edward and then having the audacity to put her hands on me pissed me off to no limit.

My rage burned its way through my body, unable to escape. My hands clenched into tight fist, and my eyes were only seeing red. With one powerful spring, I leapt forward my eyes trained on Lauren and dragged her onto the floor. With my balled up fist, I put as much force as I could behind it and punched Lauren square in the eye.

That was the only punch I could swing in before I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder, escorted out of the club, cave man style.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	18. A long summer ahead

****

Heres the new chapter

**Thanks for reviewing.........enjoy**

**ps. I don't own twilight**

* * *

17. A long summer ahead

**BPOV**

"Oww," I groaned pressing a frozen pack of peas against my cheek. "This waiting game is unbearable."

When I'd assaulted Lauren I hadn't exactly factored in the part that I had possibly just jeopardized not only mine, but the rest of everyone's vacation by hitting the next heir to own the Mallory Hotel.

And for the last hour I've been pacing around our room waiting for the verdict. The news of the whole incident traveled quickly because Carlisle was on our case as soon as we entered the door.

"The only major rule I set for you guys were to stay on your best behavior and remain civil like the young adults you are."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "So which one of you ladies, was it?"

I slowly rose my hand, squeaking out an 'it was me.'

"Bella," his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I really thought it was going to be Rosalie."

"I would have gladly decked Mallory in the face even if it did mean going to jail." Rosalie smirked playing with her hair.

"I'm going to jail!?" I asked exasperatedly, "Oh, my parents are going to kill me."

"No one going to jail," Carlisle explained rubbing my back reassuringly. "I'm going to go up and talk to Lauren and managers upstairs. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yea, Bella it's not the first Carlisle been through something like this. I pull this type of stunts all the time." Emmett grinned lighting the mood.

Carlisle laughed and shrugged, "I've never done the whole grounding thing before so I don't really know how it works." He said pondering for moment. "How about having to spend a whole day indoors?" I shrugged, I could live with that. "And _you're_ going to have to tell your mom what happened also."

"Okay."

"Well, then I'll be back later, stay put."

*

When Carlisle arrived he asked all of us to take a seat, I tried reading his face but it was blank of emotion. I didn't know whether or not that was good or bad.

"I talked to Lauren and she decided. . ."

_Seriously Carlisle,_ I screamed in my head. _This isn't the Maury Show and we do not need a dramatic pause._

"Not to press any charges." A chorus of yeses and thank god's spread around the room for celebration. "But, she does want an apology though."

"I can deal with that." I smiled hugging Edward leaning in for kiss.

"I told you, you didn't have to worry."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Our vacation slipped slowly by, one day melting into the next. And before I knew it we were back in Washington going home.

_Click._ "Our post vacation pictures." Alice grinned climbing into the car.

I spent the car ride in the backseat with Edward just talking. Our relationship has done a whole 180 since the summer started. We went from not even talking to each other to being a happy new couple.

"Okay Bella, here's your stop."

I got out of the car only to be bum rushed by my mom.

"Bella honey, I've missed you so much." She gasped in between kisses. "It feels like you've been gone for months."

"We're you _that_ lonely, mom?"

"No. not lonely," by the way her voice changed I could tell there was double meaning to her words. "I've got a surprise for you. Come inside."

"Mom," I groaned. "I don't like surprises."

"Believe me you'll like this.

I halted in place, stunned at the sight before me. Their sat a man with a thick mustache, curly brown hair, and eyes that looked exactly like mine.

"Dad," I croaked.

"In the flesh." He grinned standing up, looking shorter than I remembered.

"Dad!" I screamed tackling him back into his seat.

"Whoa," he said stumbling a bit. "You've could have been a good football player."

"So how long are you here for this time?" I asked, knowing that this family reunion wouldn't last long.

"I'm actually here for good. No more traveling for me."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

I then tackled him again, too happy to control myself. I felt Charlie stiffen beside me while his eyes narrowed. "Who's this?"

"I heard screaming from the driveway and wanted to check things out." Edward said standing subconsciously in the door way.

"Oh, Dad this is Edward...My boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Edward jutted his hand out so that Charlie to shake it. But Charlie just looked down at in disgust.

"Boyfriend? Bells, you aren't old enough to have a boyfriend."

"I'm turning eighteen this September." I interrupted not liking where this was going.

"How old are you, son?"

"I'm turning eighteen also this June."

"Do you plan on going to college?"

"Yes, I plan on going to medical school."

"Do you have any kids?"

"DAD!" I shouted, grabbing Edward's arm turning to leave. "We have the whole summer to play interrogate Bella's Boyfriend."

"Sure we do." Charlie grunted still staring him down.

"By the way I don't have any kids' sir." Edward said over his shoulder. "We'll that was fun."

"I'm sorry about that. My dad can be overbearing at times."

"I guess that means we have a long summer ahead of us."

"Yes, we do." I agreed.

* * *

**SO this is the end. Bella and Edward live happily ever after....for now.**

**I have other stories and maybe a sequel to this story brewing up in my mind.**

**But i probably won't post them up until I go on summer vacation so that I can update**

**weekly without any other sideline distractions. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and keep an eye out for me. Until next time**

**-mj**


End file.
